Oikawa's Seduction Tactics
by lilvamp23
Summary: Tsukishima dumped Kuroo! Oh no the horror! Good thing he has such a good roommate to help make him feel better. Oikawa will make sure that Kuroo doesn't dwell long on the tall salty blonde with glasses. With Kuroo back on the market, he can finally enact his plan to capture the elusive bed head.
1. Spooning

**Author note** \- Ok. Pretty sure I have a problem. I told myself that I would not do anymore Haikyuu fanfiction, but I can't help it. I'm obsessed I tell you! All the original ships are great, but then they all just go so well together. I thought Kuroo was my favorite character, but man Oikawa is freaking adorable. I can't stop myself from throwing them together. This story popped into my head and I just had to write it. I have a problem!

 **Disclaimer** \- I do not own Haikyuu.

* * *

Kuroo was furious. Hurt and furious. He looked down at the text message on his phone one more time as he walked up to his apartment.

 _Tsukki_ _– I am sorry Kuroo, but this is for the best. You will find someone at the university that will make you happy. Again sorry._

His Tsukki had broken up with him. How could he? Didn't he see that they were absolutely purrfect for each other? He had just finished having dinner with Tsukki when the now ex-boyfriend dropped the break up bomb. Apparently he didn't like the long distance thing and had fallen for someone else. It just sucked like really sucked. He was so distraught that he didn't notice how absolutely a-dork-able his roommate looked sitting on the couch.

Said roommate, Oikawa, was sitting cross legged on the couch in an oversized light blue sweater and baggy gray sweat pants. His fluffy brown hair was slightly eschew, but still maintained its perfect little swooshes. He had his glasses on and a giant tub of rocky road ice-cream cradled in his grip. Oikawa looked up when he heard the door open and watched a very upset Kuroo enter the apartment, the ice-cream spoon dangling from his soft supple lips. His caramel brown eyes behind his black rimmed glasses took in the disheveled appearance of the man in front of him. Was his black messy hair messier than usual? He lowered the spoon from his mouth.

"Hey what's got you so down?" Oikawa asked casually. He couldn't remember Kuroo ever looking this upset. Not even when they lost their game at nationals last year. Oikawa of course went to nationals to watch his last year of high school and was instantly drawn to the black haired captain of Nekoma with the worst bed hair he had ever seen. I mean just look at the man with his god like thighs and those muscles - _gwah_. There was a reason he suggested that they get an apartment together when he found out they were going to the same university.

"Tsukishima broke up with me" Kuroo grumbled and plopped down on the couch next to his a-dork-able roommate.

"Oh. That really sucks man" Oikawa said sympathetically. On the outside he was the absolute perfect concerned roommate. On the inside, however, he was cheering and doing somersaults. This meant that Kuroo would be back on the market. _FINALLY._

"Spoon me" Kuroo held out his hand for the ice-cream spoon.

"Of course" Oikawa said out loud. _'Soon'_ he said internally in his mind. He handed over the spoon with a giant wad of ice-cream on it. "I'm watching Ancient Aliens, but I'm sure there's some giant cat show documentary thingy on if you would prefer."

"Alien crap is fine" Kuroo said as he sucked off the remaining bit of ice-cream on the spoon.

Oikawa's eyes watched intently on the side. God he wished he could be that spoon. He loved watching Kuroo eat things with that extremely appealing mouth of his. It did magical things to his body. He watched Kuroo's arm muscles as he reach over for another scoop of ice-cream. The container was sitting comfortable on Oikawa's lap. Maybe one day Kuroo would be reaching for something else. A guy can dream right.

As they sat in silence watching Ancient Aliens and eating the whole container of rocky road, Oikawa was secretly planning on how to seduce the sexy man next to him. He would of course first have to let Kuroo get over Tsukishima a little bit before making his move. If he moved to quickly, he might scare Kuroo off and that wouldn't be acceptable. He had already waited this long. He could wait a little bit longer. He would have to be subtle and let Kuroo come to him. That way he wouldn't be pressuring Kuroo and when Kuroo was ready for a new relationship, Oikawa would be ready. More than ready.

Oikawa flopped down on his bed that night with a sly grin on his face. Soon he would have Kuroo and then he could finally do things to that wonderfully fit body. He was about to drift off to have pleasant dreams when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Yeah come in" Oikawa said past a yawn and rolled over to face the door. He watched as a sheepish looking Kuroo entered his room. A couple of tears glistened in the moonlight coming in from his window. Oikawa sat straight up in his bed. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't want to be alone…" Kuroo asked in a small voice. He emotionally felt alone after being dumped and laying in his bed alone really just sucked. It felt empty and horrible.

"Y-yeah of course!" Oikawa stammered quickly with wide eyes and scooted closer to the wall. He lifted the cover and patted the spot next to him on the bed as his heart started pounding excessively loud in his chest. A rosy pink crept over his cheeks.

Kuroo didn't say anything further and crawled into the bed. He curled into a ball facing away from the other occupant in the bed. He felt a little weird asking to sleep with Oikawa, but damn did he just feel like crap. Oikawa carefully tucked the blanket around the broad shoulders next to him and then laid down on the bed looking up at the ceiling. He tried not let his breathing get out of hand, but really having a hot guy in his bed, especially Kuroo, was sweet agonizing torture.

* * *

The next couple of weeks went by without too much incident. Oikawa could tell that Kuroo was still definitely not ready for his smooth sexy advances yet, so he just continued to secretly admire the tall slim muscled figure that was Kuroo. Volleyball practice was absolutely the best. He loved watching those muscles flex and he loved being on the same team as Kuroo. It meant that they got to work as one and it was glorious. It just proved his theory that anything they did together would be absolute perfection. God did he want to do so many things with Kuroo.

He was thoroughly disappointed one night when most of the guys from his team, including Ushijima for crying out loud, were going to a party. Even Kuroo was going, but noooooo Oikawa had a damn test the next day and like the good student that he was, he went home to study instead. Stupid test. Stupid university. Didn't they care that he needed to be at the party with Kuroo? It was the perfect time to be able to flirt without being excessively obvious. He could have blamed it on the alcohol and it would have been perfect. Dammit. Life sucked sometimes.

The next morning after spending around an hour making sure his hair had the right amount of fluffiness and swooshiness, Oikawa finally emerged from the bathroom. His test was in a couple of hours, so it gave him plenty of time to make some breakfast for his roommate that he could only assume would be hungover as shit and do some last minute studying. He threw on his green alien apron that his precious mother had bought him as a going away present and went to work at the stove humming softly to himself.

When he heard the click of Kuroo's bedroom door opening, he turned around with his typical stunning smile. It quickly fell though when his eyes landed on a tall slim attractive man with dark brown hair. The said man was still fixing his disheveled clothes and when they made eye contact looked highly embarrassed.

"R-right. Well this is awkward. Can you tell Kuroo that I had to leave?" the dark hair man asked.

"Alright…" Oikawa trailed off casually. Inside he was fuming and having a full blown meltdown. Who the hell was this man? And why the hell was he in Kuroo's room? Did Kuroo really hook up with someone!? That wasn't supposed to happen! He was supposed to be the one in Kuroo's bed dammit!

"Cool. Thanks." The dark haired man made a quick exit from the apartment leaving one pouting fluffy haired brunette behind.

A brooding Oikawa finished the breakfast that he had been cooking and then sat down at the table with his books. He stabbed his eggs mercilessly and shoved them in his mouth without caring how much of a barbarian he looked like at the moment. He was trying to do last minute studying, but he couldn't stop thinking about the man that had just exited his apartment. What did that man have that he didn't? Oikawa was hell of a lot more attractive and he knew it. He had spent plenty of time in front of the mirror in his life to feel confident in the deduction. So why did Kuroo decide to hook up with that guy? He let out a hmph and stabbed a piece of egg on his plate.

Kuroo was leaning against the door frame in a pair of black sweatpants with his arms folded across his bare chest watching his roommate trying to re-kill the eggs on his plate. He raised an eyebrow at the scene wondering what got Oikawa so worked up this early in the morning. Maybe the studying wasn't going as smoothly as it should be? That didn't make sense though. Oikawa was practically a genius even if he didn't act like it. He shrugged and pushed off the door frame heading for the plate on the counter that he assumed Oikawa had made for him.

"Morning sunshine" he greeted the fluffy haired man at the table who proceeded to choke and sputter on his bite of egg.

"Wahh! You can't just scare someone like that Ku-chan! I almost choked to death" Oikawa whined. His eyes trailed over the shirtless man in front of him with his sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Kuroo made eye contact with him and his face turned bright red.

"It's not my fault you were so caught up with studying. I wasn't exactly being quiet you know" Kuroo said giving Oikawa a side grin as he sat down across from him at the table. "Thanks for cooking breakfast by the way. You know if that whole doctor thing doesn't work out, you should become a chef." Kuroo chuckled and then proceeded to wolf down the delicious eggs and bacon on his plate.

Oikawa watched with great interest. Especially when Kuroo's tongue licked his lips catching the last little remnants of food. His own heart fluttering in response and his blood burning in his veins. No. He scolded himself. He was still upset at stupid Kuroo for bringing another guy home.

"Your late night buddy crept out of here this morning saying he had to leave" Oikawa said as casually as he could. A slight pout to his lips the only indication of how pissed he was.

Kuroo paused in his eating to look up at the guy across from him. He took in Oikawa's slightly narrowed eyes and the little pout on his soft lips. He contemplated for a second before shrugging.

"I wanted to get laid. He was just some guy from my chem class. No big deal" Kuroo responded indifferently and then went back to eating.

"Hmm" Oikawa mumbled and then turned his attention back to his book. Stupid Kuroo. If he wants to get laid, he doesn't have to go looking for people at parties. Oikawa pouted and chewed on the edge of his pencil. Little did he know that Kuroo's hazel eyes were watching him closely.

* * *

After much debating with himself, Oikawa decided that Kuroo had had enough time to process his break up if he was going to start hooking up with people. It was time to start his seducing Kuroo plan. It was Saturday morning and Oikawa woke up earlier than normal to fix his fluffy brown hair. He threw on a form fitting t-shirt and didn't bother putting on any pants. He purposefully wore a pair of his best boxer briefs that hugged all of the right places and once he was satisfied with his appearance he proceeded to exit his room. Kuroo's alarm should be going off shortly which meant he had a short window to present himself appealing spread out on the couch.

Kuroo slammed the off button on his alarm clocks. He was pretty sure who ever invented alarms should be drug out in the street and shot. He groaned and then proceeded to unbury his face from underneath his pillow. He yawned and stretched until his muscles loosened. He was still waking up when he opened his bedroom door in search for coffee. His eyes landed on the man lying on the couch reading a book 'casually.' His eyebrows raised a fraction as his eyes trailed over the vast expanse of beautiful porcelain pale legs. Like damn. Those were some appealing long legs.

"Coffee is already made" Oikawa said casually gesturing with his hand. Kuroo watched his muscles move under the tight t-shirt he was wearing.

"You're not wearing any pants" Kuroo said in amusement with a crooked grin as he passed Oikawa on the couch. They made eye contact and Kuroo raised a brow in question.

"I was hot" Oikawa replied and shrugged.

"Hmm" Kuroo chuckled and poured a cup of coffee. _Was hot_ would not be how he would describe Oikawa. The fluffy haired man was way _too_ hot and he knew it. Hell the whole world knew it. It wasn't a mystery why he had his own personal fan club. When he had his cup in hand, he moved back to the couch and pushed Oikawa's beautiful legs out of the way so he could sit down. He watched as Oikawa stood up and walked to the kitchen. The boxer briefs with little aliens on them fit perfectly to that perfectly formed ass and Kuroo gave a half grin again. Damn Oikawa should really be wearing pants. His ass was practically a weapon.

Oikawa came back with his own cup of coffee. His eyes trained themselves on the half smirk that Kuroo was still sporting. He sat next to the bed head wearing sweatpants next to him. Kuroo wasn't wearing a shirt. Something that Oikawa was used to and very greatly appreciated. He turned the tv on and flipped through channels.

"Shark week?" Oikawa questioned and looked at Kuroo's face sporting his crooked grin.

"Shark week" Kuroo concluded and leaned further back on the couch getting comfy. Oikawa followed suit and they sat in silence watching sharks and drinking their hot coffee.


	2. Pudding and a Popsicle

Ok. So maybe Kuroo was spending a little extra time this morning trying tame is messy black bed hair. He wasn't sure why he bothered it never worked before, but hey after having an attractive guy running around in his underwear for the last week, he had to at least try. He wasn't sure if Oikawa was attempting to flirt with him or not, but if he was, Kuroo was determined to at least put some effort into his appearance.

After a couple minutes he huffed and gave up. He then adjusted his sweatpants to hang just right on his slim hips. Once relatively satisfied, he exited his room half expecting to see a fluffy brown haired man laid out on the couch which had somehow become the norm. Said brown haired man was not on the couch and instead was standing in front of the stove in nothing but a pair of turquoise boxer briefs and his alien apron. Kuroo just gaped at him for a moment taking in the sight. Oikawa looked over his shoulder at him with a sly smile on those soft lips. Kuroo swallowed. God. Oikawa just looked downright _fuckable_ at the moment and all the blood started rushing southwards in his body.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth" Kuroo managed to say with a crooked grin and ran his fingers through his hair. _Ok._ He was really getting feeling now that Oikawa was indeed coming onto him. He chuckled at the thought. If Oikawa wanted to go down this road, Kuroo would let him. He would however drag it out as long as he could just to see what the conniving setter would do. It would be quite entertaining to remain aloof to see how long it would take for Oikawa to crack.

Once he had collected himself to be ready to face Oikawa again, he ventured out of the safe haven that was the bathroom. Oikawa looked just as good as he remembered and turned slightly back towards him holding out a spoon.

"Ku-chan~ come taste the chocolate pudding I'm making" Oikawa sing songed as his caramel eyes _literally_ sparkled with delight.

"Of course Oikawa. You're cooking is the best after all" Kuroo said pleasantly as he sauntered up to the slightly shorter and slightly slimmer man in his weirdly sexy alien apron. His hazel eyes were lit with mischievous and instead of taking a hold of the offered spoon, he carefully wrapped his mouth around it. His tongue carefully reaching out to get all the pudding off of the spoon. He was quite entertained by watching Oikawa's caramel eyes growing in surprise as his mouth parted slightly watching the movement of Kuroo's tongue. It was also extremely adorable how Oikawa's face flushed pink.

Oikawa was currently at a loss of speech. Also a loss of thought. His mouth was dry and he was pretty sure he forgot how to breathe there for a second. Like really does Kuroo know how fucking hot that just was? Or how hot he looks leaning against the counter? It really wasn't fair. He frowned slightly. He was supposed to be seducing Kuroo not the other way around. He squared his shoulders and brought his thoughts back to the present and to the crooked grin that Kuroo was giving him.

"So how was it Ku-chan~? Did you like it?" Oikawa inquired.

"Delicious as ever Oikawa" Kuroo complimented as he licked his lips. Again caramel eyes darted to his mouth before quickly averting their gaze. "I'm going to go study for a while."

"Ok have fun" Oikawa grinned and then turned back to stir the pudding. He quietly starting humming to himself to distract himself from the butterflies flying around in his stomach.

Kuroo walked over to the table where his books were after taking one more lingering glance at the sexy cook stirring his pudding. This would be interesting. He wondered how long Oikawa could last. He thought he had wanted to stay aloof, but maybe, _just maybe_ , it would be more fun to try to beat Oikawa at his own game. His face lit up once more with its usual mischievous grin. If Oikawa wanted to play, Kuroo was more than willing to play. He loved challenges.

After a while Oikawa strolled over the table with two bowls of chocolate pudding. Kuroo thanked him politely and pushed his books to the side. He then spent what was probably an unhealthy amount of time licking the pudding off of the spoon. His hazel eyes filled with mirth watching the fluffy haired brunette squirming with shifty eyes. One moment they would be watching his mouth and the next looking anywhere else. All the while a slow, but sure redness was taking over Oikawa's once pale cheeks.

Oikawa was _struggling_. Like really _struggling_ at the moment. This was not how he pictured this little morning meal happening. God. Could he just not keep his tongue in his mouth and quit practically giving the spoon head for crying out loud? He very much wanted to stand up and flee the scene, however, that was no longer an option based on the little clothing he was wearing. _That_ really would be way too much exposure and give away too much.

"Thanks again for the pudding. I'm going to take a quick break and watch some tv. Care to join me?" Kuroo asked smoothly as he stood up. He stretched his arms over his head to stretch. He smiled at Oikawa's reaction. Not wearing a shirt this morning was definitely the right call. He watched how caramel eyes fluttered back down to the table.

"I'll be there in a moment. There's still some chocolate pudding left in my bowl. Can't let it go to waste" Oikawa responded casually.

"Ok. I'll leave you some room on the couch whenever you're ready" Kuroo said with a chuckle. He had his own suspicions on why Oikawa was reluctant to leave his spot at the table.

* * *

Oikawa turned down another aisle of the grocery store with a little pout. He was frustrated. Kuroo was interrupting all of his attempts to be smooth and sexy. Couldn't he just sit back and let Oikawa work his magical wooing abilities? No. Kuroo was being too attractive for his own good. This whole day was not turning out how he planned it. Oikawa couldn't remember a day where he had to sit just right so many times to avoid any awkward moments. Finally he gave up and left to try and clear his head.

He was walking down the frozen food section looking for more ice-cream. They still hadn't replaced the container that Kuroo power housed through over a month ago when Tsukishima dumped him. He grabbed a container of caramel delight. As he was leaving something caught his eyes and he paused. With a wicked grin, he plopped the additional box into his basket and headed for the cash register.

He was disappointed when he came home and Kuroo was nowhere to be found. There was a note on the counter written by Kuroo saying that he had to step out for a while and would be back shortly. A little drawn paw print was added in the corner. Oikawa huffed and then put the groceries that he bought away with a very broody expression.

For lack of anything better to do, Oikawa showered and then threw on his favorite oversized sweater. He didn't want to put his contacts back in, so he just settled for his glasses and then cuddled up on the couch to wait for Kuroo to get home to continue on his quest to seduce him.

Kuroo came home later than he had hoped. He had been snagged from his apartment earlier by some fellow classmates to help them study for the upcoming test. Who was he to say no? They _needed_ him. He was just happy Oikawa wasn't home at the time, so he wouldn't see the guy that he had hooked up with earlier that year. He had no idea where he currently stood with his roommate, but he didn't want things to stop before they actually got good.

He opened up the apartment door slowly and crept in trying not to make a lot of noise. Oikawa might be a heavy sleeper, but it was the middle of the night. His eyes landed on the figure cuddled up on the couch in an oversized sweater. His usually perfect hair was ruffled up in the wrong places. His glasses were sitting haphazardly on his face being pushed to one side from the angle he was laying at. The best part though was the trail of drool coming out of his mouth. Kuroo smiled fondly down at the hot mess on the couch. So fucking adorable. He gently removed Oikawa's glasses and then scooped him up bridal style. He carried him to bed and tucked him in carefully. He was quite entertained that throughout the whole process Oikawa didn't so much as flutter an eye. They could be robbed blind and Oikawa would have never noticed. He was still resting his knee on the bed and supporting his weight with one arm as he hovered looking down at Oikawa. He ran his fingers through the tangled brown locks once (or maybe a couple of times) before heading to his own room.

* * *

Oikawa yawned and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and then as he slowly joined the world of the living, he noticed that he was in his room on his bed. He sat up in confusion. How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was resting on the couch. Did Kuroo carry him to bed? He blushed at the thought and then scampered out of bed. It was already later than he wanted. Kuroo's alarm would be going off soon and Oikawa was nowhere close to being presentable enough. He glanced at his reflection as he passed the mirror and then took a double take. His mouth dropping in mortification as he carefully touched the horrible mess that was his hair. OH MY GOD! Did he look like this when Kuroo came home last night? He blanched at the thought. He looked ridiculous.

Oikawa finished showering and fixing his hair in record time that morning. His hair was nowhere near perfect, but it would have to do. At least it looked 100 times better than it had when he woke up this morning. He was still fiddling with the coffee maker when Kuroo's door opened.

Hazel eyes landed on the man in the kitchen. Once again Oikawa had forgone the whole pants idea and was wearing a pair of black boxer briefs this morning and that wasn't all. He was wearing Kuroo's t-shirt of a cat surf boarding in space. It was a little loose on him and looked adorable. Kuroo grinned a crooked grin. That little shit. Stealing clothes now are we?

"Morning Ku-chan~ You were out late last night" Oikawa smiled cheerfully. Clearly he was proud of his choice of attire this morning.

"Yeah and I had to carry your sorry ass to bed. You weigh more than you look. Also your hair is quite attractive when you sleep" Kuroo teased as he headed to the bathroom.

"Wahh. So mean Ku-chan~ I don't weigh that much and my hair always looks great" Oikawa pouted and folded his arms.

"Whatever you say Oikawa, but really you are a heavy sleeper. I could have practically done anything to you and you would never know…" Kuroo said suggestively and waggled his eyebrows. Oikawa's eyes grew for a second. He opened his mouth for a retort, but Kuroo cut him off. "I'm taking a shower."

Oikawa's mouth snapped shut as he watched the bathroom. A thoughtful pout now adorning his features. Kuroo didn't even say anything about wearing his shirt. He only focused on last night and how messy Oikawa's hair was. He touched his hair tentatively. He must have looked utterly ridiculous last night.

Kuroo would have liked to lounge around in his sweatpants (or even better his boxers since Oikawa seemed to be _oh so comfortable_ with it), but he had class in an hour, so when he exited the bathroom, he was fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt. He grabbed a cup of coffee and scone before settling in on the couch. Out of the corned of his eye he tracked Oikawa's movement. He really did look better in Kuroo's t-shirt. Maybe he should just let him keep it. He watched as Oikawa opened the freezer and fiddled with something. When he came to join Kuroo on the couch, Kuroo's eyebrow raised a fraction. Oikawa had a popsicle and he was _really_ enjoying eating it. It was now Kuroo's turn to shift uncomfortably as his jeans seemed to get tighter the longer he watched Oikawa eat the popsicle. Just wow. Damn. Who knew Oikawa could do such suggestive things with his mouth?

The morning passed quicker than Kuroo would have enjoyed, but he really needed to attend classes. He may look like some degenerate, but he was really dedicated to his studies. He did struggle though at times trying not to think about the a-dork-able roommate that he had who was clearly flirting with him.

* * *

Volleyball practice that evening was an experience as well. His hazel eyes couldn't help but track the attractive setter as he played. Oikawa became a whole new level of graceful and intense when he was playing volleyball. It was thoroughly addicting watching him. The coach split them into groups of five to practice against each other. Kuroo was on the opposite team of Oikawa and they were currently staring at each other across the net.

"You better be ready Ku-chan. I'm coming for you" Oikawa gave him a challenging grin.

"Don't worry I'll be ready anytime Oikawa" Kuroo gave him a pleasant shit eating grin in return.

"I'm counting on it" Oikawa said confidently. Kuroo marveled how terrifying Oikawa became on the court compared to what a dweeb he was off of it. It was a curious thing and hell-a attractive.

Oikawa focused his attack power on a certain bed head across the net. He wanted to thoroughly crush him. Kuroo focused his defense power on any toss that Oikawa gave to the spikers. There was no in hell he was willingly going to let Oikawa's spikers get any points. Ushijima though proved extremely difficult to block. The guy was like a muscular spiking machine.

They were walking back to their apartment covered in sweat. It had been a rather enjoyable practice and of course they helped each other stretch at the end of it. That's what good teammates did after all. They helped each other.

"I call shower first" Oikawa said.

"Hell no. I get to shower first. Do you have any idea how much you had me running around that damn court trying to block those spikes?" Kuroo complained and shoved the man next to him lightly.

"But I'm prettier, so I should get to shower first Ku-chan. It's only fair" Oikawa whined and gave a little shove of his own.

"You saying I'm not pretty?" Kuroo asked in a serious voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Wahh No of course not! You're very pretty" Oikawa said quickly. "Like a princess in a dragon protected tower."

"Oi. Don't compare me to a princess. I'm pure manliness" Kuroo grumbled light heartedly and whacked the back of Oikawa's head.

"Sooo mean Ku-chan~ don't hit" Oikawa pouted as he rubbed the back of his head. "We could just shower together" Oikawa added suggestively. Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him.

"You better be careful Oikawa. I might take you up on that offer" Kuroo said in a low voice and gave a roguish grin to the now stuttering man next to him with a bright red blush on his face.


	3. Glasses

Oikawa stood under the shower head letting the water cascade down his incredibly delectable body (how he would describe it if he was asked). He couldn't figure out why he was turning into a blushing mess of a school girl around Kuroo. He was supposed to be smooth dammit! This whole seducing Kuroo thing was going horribly. _Gwah_.

As he was pondering his dilemma, he ran over the events of the last couple of days. He thought back to their interactions. About what he would say and how Kuroo would respond. Mid fingers running through his hair he paused. Could it possibly be that Kuroo was trying to seduce him as well? His mouth formed into a thoughtful pout. His mind wandered over the whole pudding and spoon incident. Now that was something to watch. He smiled at the memory as his hand trailed down his wet slick body. He was in the shower after all. It was the perfect place to continue this train of thought.

He let out a little pleasant moan as he expertly started to stroke himself. He removed the spoon from the equation and instead pictured Kuroo using his mouth like that on his own throbbing man hood. He rested his back against the shower wall as he fisted himself thinking of Kuroo's mouth and tongue. Thankfully the shower was loud enough to drown out his heavy breathing and quiet groaning. He felt the pleasant heat pooling inside with every stroke of his hand and caress of his thumb. God what he wouldn't do to have Kuroo's actual mouth doing wonderful things to his body. He let out a little moan as he finally found his release.

He finished washing away the evidence with a wicked grin on his face. If Kuroo wanted to play, then he would happily oblige. The gloves were coming off. No more beating around the bush (so to speak). He would make it so Kuroo caved first. That wicked little competitive side of him refused to be the first one to make the final move. He would make sure it was Kuroo that came begging. His devious smile lingered as he stepped out of the shower.

Kuroo reclined on the couch running his fingers through his still damp hair. He was kind of bummed that Oikawa hadn't taken him up on the whole showering together thing. He would have loved to help Oikawa wash himself off. He could just imagine that perfect toned body squirming under his touches. His hazel eyes flicked to the bathroom door when he heard it open and he no longer had to imagine Oikawa's body because it was right before his eyes.

Kuroo smiled in amusement with a lopsided grin. Oikawa had exited the bathroom in only a towel. Water droplets were still trailing down the contours of his body. Kuroo watched them with great interest as Oikawa glided by the couch. He adjusted his position slightly so he could still watch Oikawa as he fiddled in the kitchen. Watching the water caressing over the planes of muscles was almost too much for him to process. He really just wanted to run his tongue along the trails they left behind.

Oikawa opened the freezer and turned around with a popsicle in his hand. Kuroo raised an eyebrow. He wouldn't? Would he? Kuroo watched as Oikawa settled onto the couch in his towel as he took the first lick of the popsicle. Ok. Yep. He was going there. Kuroo let out a little chuckle and turned the tv on. Although to be honest, he wasn't really watching the tv. Nope. He was watching as Oikawa suggestively ate a popsicle in a towel. His body still glistening post shower. His tongue catching stray trails of melting sugary popsicle on his fingers. Kuroo internally groaned. He needed another shower. A cold one.

"Well Ku-chan not that watching basketball isn't fun and all, but I'm going to go finish my school work. See you tomorrow~" Oikawa said with a wink and stuck his tongue out. He stood up carefully holding onto the loose towel around him. One side hung dangerously exposing his hip bone and the top of one perfect ass cheek.

Kuroo watched as Oikawa walked to his bedroom. His eyes lingering on how the towel hung. As soon as the bedroom door closed, he shut off the tv and made his way quickly to his room. He plopped himself on his bed grabbing the lotion from his drawer along the way. His thoughts singled in on Oikawa eating a popsicle on the couch in a towel as his hand trailed down underneath the band of his sweatpants. He groaned as he started fisting himself. Once he was completely hard, he pulled the sweatpants past his hips to have easier access and added lotion to his hand. He increased his speed and his hips lifted to meet his hand. His other hand grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face to muffle the groans escaping his mouth. _Fuck_. He was so close. His thoughts drifted to what it would feel like pounding into that perfect ass that Oikawa possessed. Yep. That did it. He groaned as he made a mess of his hand and stomach. He removed the pillow from his face and took a deep breath of air. Damn he was so screwed. He thought he was good, but Oikawa was on a whole different level. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

* * *

With classes and a volleyball tournament coming up it didn't leave them a lot of time to try to seduce each other. Not that they didn't make some time to try to break the other person, but other things were coming first. It was somewhat disappointing though and Oikawa was frustrated. He hummed to himself thoughtfully as he dried himself off and slipped into a pair of gray boxer briefs and Kuroo's space kitty shirt (a shirt that somehow kept ending back into his clothes pile). Kuroo had a study group tonight, so he was planning on cuddling up on the couch with a book and taking it easy. Maybe he would fall asleep again and Kuroo would carry him to bed. The thought left a goofy little smile on his face which was still present as he exited the bathroom.

"What has you smiling like a lovesick school girl?" Kuroo asked in a teasing voice.

Oikawa eeped and stared at the other man. He wasn't expecting Kuroo to be home right now. Wait. Was Kuroo wearing his glasses?

"Are those my glasses?" Oikawa asked in disbelief. Also, daammmnnnn Kuroo looked good with glasses.

"Yeah. I wanted to see how blind you were. Do they look good?" Kuroo asked in a flirty tone and waggled his eyebrows.

"No. They look awful. Take them off right now Ku-chan! You're not allowed to wear glasses ever" Oikawa darted forward in attempt to get his glasses back, but Kuroo circled to the other side of the couch with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Now that I don't believe Oikawa. I've been told before that I look great in glasses" Kuroo continued in his flirty tone and waved a finger in disapproval.

"Well they must have been blind because you stole their glasses" Oikawa pouted as they circled the couch. He gave up and jumped over the couch in attempt to catch the elusive bed head. Kuroo was quicker and escaped as he laughed at the attempt.

Eventually Oikawa caught Kuroo and pinned him down on the couch as he removed the glasses carefully from Kuroo's overly grinning face. Oikawa was straddling him on the couch and he didn't mind. Like he _really_ didn't mind. Not in the slightest. Oikawa also noticed their positions. They were both pondering the next move when they heard a knock at the door.

"Well you're on top, so it makes sense that you get it" Kuroo said as he raised his eyebrows. A grin still playing on his lips.

"Fine" Oikawa pouted and stuck his tongue out as he pulled himself off of Kuroo.

Oikawa sulked on his way to the door. Things were just getting interesting. This better be good or the person on the other side of the door is going to be in some deep shit. He schooled his features to get rid of the pout on his face before opening the door. His eyes landed on a tall bespectacled blonde. Oikawa let out a weird noise similar to a hiss and slammed the door shut.

Tsukishima's eyebrows lifted. Did Oikawa just hiss at him? Did he really just slam the door in his face? What the hell? Well that wasn't exactly the response he was expecting, but it was Oikawa after all. The previous captain of Aobojosai was always a little off of his rocker.

Oikawa was panicking. Like full blown _panicking_. He rested his back against the door. Tsukishima couldn't really be there. That would ruin everything. Why couldn't the stupid blonde just leave Kuroo alone? Kuroo was _his_ now! Well almost…

"Who's at the door Oikawa?" Kuroo asked with a raised eyebrow. He did not miss the other man's reaction and now he was really curious. It was a rather amusing response. He stood up and walked towards the door noting Oikawa's giant panicking caramel eyes. There was another knock on the door and as Kuroo reached for the doorknob, Oikawa took a couple of steps back. What he had not expected was to see Tsukishima on the other side of the door. His hazel eyes grew in surprise.

"Hello Kuroo" Tsukishima said calmly.

"Tsukishima" Kuroo responded and took a step back gesturing the blonde in. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. What's up?"

"I came to talk to you" Tsukishima said as he turned his eyes towards Oikawa (who was trying really _really_ hard to school his features into a passive face). "In private."

"…ok…" Kuroo responded carefully also glancing at Oikawa. He took in the slightly narrowed eyes and thin lips. "Come with me." Kuroo led the way to his bedroom and shut the door behind them.

When the door shut, Oikawa deflated. The mask crumbled and was replaced with a panicked look. He took a step towards Kuroo's bedroom and then stopped. Kuroo was in his room with Tsukishima. Why? What were they talking about? Did Tsukishima want him back? Would Kuroo take him back? He sat down on the couch and pulled his knees up to his chin. His eyes were trained on the closed bedroom door.

"Not to be blunt, but why are you here?" Kuroo questioned.

"Akaashi demanded that I come here in person to invite you to Bokuto's surprise birthday. He told me not be a pussy and try to be friends with you again" Tsukishima said dryly and shrugged.

"Akaashi does tend to get what he wants and always has a way with words" Kuroo responded thoughtfully and fiddled with some crap on his desk. "How's everything with Yamaguchi?"

"Everything is fine. How's everything with Oikawa?" Tsukishima asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about" Kuroo said in a slightly amused tone.

"Really? He hissed at me and slammed the door" Tsukishima dead panned.

"Yeah…he's pretty adorable" Kuroo said fondly.

"Adorable is not a word I would use for Oikawa. More like psychotic."

"Ahh come on don't be mean Tsukki. He was defending my honor."

"Riighhhttt…" Tsukishima said sarcastically. "So how's the sex?"

"So crude…" Kuroo chuckled. "And I wouldn't know yet. I'm letting him seduce me." Kuroo grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

Tsukishima took an appraising look at the guy now sitting on his bed grinning like an idiot and raised an eyebrow. "You're sometimes really evil, did you know that? It's probably a good thing we broke up. At least now I don't have to worry about Oikawa trying to get into your pants."

"Not fair Tsukishima. You know that if we were still together, I would be faithful and not cheat."

"Yeah. I know" Tsukishima made a tch noise and shrugged. "So are you going to come to Bokuto's birthday party? It's two Saturdays from now."

"Of course. I would never miss my Bro-kuto's party. However, I am kind of disappointed that Akaashi didn't invite me personally. It makes me think that I'm not important to him anymore. So sad." Kuroo chuckled.

"I'll let Akaashi know you're coming and also that he broke your heart. If we're done here, I'm going to head out."

"Sure. Sure" Kuroo said and waved his hand in a dismissing manner. He stood up and walked Tsukishima to the apartment door. "See you later Tsukishima."

"Yeah. See you later" Tsukishima responded and then glanced back to the broody man on the couch. "Oikawa" he said with a nod.

"Glasses-chan" Oikawa responded with only a hint of venom in his voice.

When Tsukishima was gone and the door was closed, Kuroo sat down on the couch. He took a close look at the brooding fluffy haired brunette sitting next to him with a little pout playing at his mouth. Oikawa wasn't looking at him and was 'watching' tv. He reached out and grabbed one of Oikawa's feet. Oikawa squeaked and squirmed for a moment trying to re-balance himself.

"You look like you've had a stressful day. Let me give you a foot massage" Kuroo said with a crooked grin.

"O-ok" Oikawa looked at him with giant confused caramel eyes.

They fell into a weird silence. Oikawa had adjusted himself so his back was resting more on the armrest as his foot sat in Kuroo's lap. He pretended to watch tv, but wasn't really focusing on it. He was actually focusing on the strong hands that were massaging his foot and dang did it feel good. He squeaked again in surprise when he felt Kuroo's fingers run up his leg. He looked into the grinning face of the bed head next to him.

"Did you know your legs are insanely smooth?" Kuroo asked in a low voice as his fingers made a path up the pale leg next to him. This time a little bit higher than the previous caress.

"R-really…?" Oikawa stammered as his body broke out in excited shivers. He tried to keep his breathing even as Kuroo continued to torture his leg with wandering caresses, but _damn_ it was hard. He was getting _hard_ the higher those fingers went and the firmer they pressed.

"…Yeah…" Kuroo answered with a somewhat husky voice. His own breathing was getting a little heavy and his fingers were now reaching past Oikawa's knee cap.

The moment was interrupted by Oikawa's phone blaring. Oikawa quickly grabbed his phone and answered without looking at the name that flashed across the screen.

"Oh! Hey dad" Oikawa sat up and Kuroo reluctantly let go of the smooth leg that he was exploring. Oikawa's eyes flickered to Kuroo and he mouthed sorry silently before getting up and walking to his bedroom. He really was sorry dammit. He should have hit the damn ignore button. How could he be _so_ stupid?

Kuroo leaned his head back on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. He had no idea how long Oikawa would be on the phone and he was semi-hard at this point. He sighed and headed to the bathroom. Seemed like it was time for a shower. He needed to calm himself down. He almost caved tonight and that wasn't the plan. Oikawa needed to cave first.


	4. Turning on the TV

Kuroo woke the next morning with renewed determination. He could tell that his self-control was already starting slip when it came to Oikawa. Man did he really want to ravish that adorable brunette. He would restrain himself for now and re-double his efforts into getting Oikawa to crack first. It was time for him to step up his game. He had woken up earlier than normal and when he exited his room wearing only boxers, he was also wearing a devious smile.

Oikawa yawned and stretched taking a moment to think about last night. Man was he disgruntled. First, that evil blonde had shown up. Second, Kuroo was touching him oh so magically and then he had to ruin it by answering his damn phone. Thirdly, when he was finally able to get off the phone with his dad and exited his room, Kuroo was nowhere to be seen. He let out an angry sigh. Just sucked. Who knew when Kuroo would touch him like that again?

He rolled out of bed and grabbed things for a shower. He exited his room and stopped for a moment at the sight of the man in front of the stove. Apparently Kuroo was already awake and had joined the wearing no pants club. He was clad in a pair of tight red boxers and that was it. Oikawa's eyes scanned over the back of Kuroo's body. He was used to seeing Kuroo without a shirt on, but now his eyes could feast on a firm ass and god like thigh muscles. He really wanted to touch those thighs. It really wasn't fair.

He watched as Kuroo turned around to look at him. His hazel eyes shining with mischief. He picked up the spoon he was using to stir with and wrapped his mouth around it before pulling it out with a pop and proceeding to lick off the remnants.

"I hope you like oatmeal" Kuroo said with a shit eating grin. He most definitely saw those wide caramel eyes watching his mouth work on the spoon.

"A-ah. Yeah that's fine. I'm going to shower first…" Oikawa trailed off and headed for the bathroom. He _really_ did need a shower now.

Oikawa cranked on the water and shed his clothing quickly. His heart was hammering inside of his chest as his hand trailed down his body. God he was way to horny now days. He really needed to get laid and preferably soon. He didn't need to imagine anymore what Kuroo's mouth would look like going down on him. He had seen plenty of things in Kuroo's mouth recently that left little to the imagination. Lately his mind liked to conjure up images of what Kuroo would like when he was pounding into him. That was what he really wanted right now to have those muscled thighs wrapped around him. He groaned softly as his hand pleasured himself.

Kuroo grinned to himself triumphantly as he finished cooking breakfast. He dished up two bowls and sat at the table. Man Oikawa was taking a long time in the shower this morning. He grinned again at what he thought was the reason. It wasn't like Oikawa would be joining him any time soon with how long he usually took to be presentable, so he finished eating and then laid down on the couch with one of his textbooks. He would study while he had the chance.

Oikawa haphazardly fixed his hair and threw on a pair of boxers. He had brought other clothes with him, but decided if Kuroo was running around in only boxers, he would join him. The more the merrier right? He exited the bathroom still a little damp from his shower. He looked at the muscular man on the couch. All he really wanted to do was pounce on that beautiful man and claim him.

"Oatmeal is on the table" Kuroo responded casually from the other side of his book.

"Ok. Thanks for cooking breakfast Ku-chan~ I'm sure it will be delicious" Oikawa said cheerfully. He finished the bowl in record time and then set it in the sink to wash later. He walked up to the side of the couch and nudged Kuroo's beautiful legs out of the way. "So what are you doing now?"

Kuroo set his book down on his chest and raised his eyebrows at man sitting on the couch. "Are you sure you should be going into the medical field? I'm reading" Kuroo said in an amused voice and with a sly grin.

Oikawa gave him a dirty look. "What I meant to ask was if you would mind if I watched tv" Oikawa said with a little pout.

"Knock yourself out" Kuroo responded with a shrug and lifted his book back up. His thoughts were interrupted by the shifting on the couch. He placed his book back down with a smile and looked up into Oikawa's muscular chest. Oikawa had practically climbed on top of him. The hand that was supporting his weight was pressed on the couch touching the skin of Kuroo's chest. One of his knees was resting in-between Kuroo's legs and the other one was resting on the outside of the couch. Oikawa had a look of concentration on his face as his other hand was reaching above Kuroo's head. "What are you doing?" Kuroo asked in amusement.

"What does it look like silly Ku-chan~ I'm getting the remote" Oikawa said innocently. The smile that he was supporting was far from innocent though.

"Hmm… Don't you think there are easier ways of getting it though? This position is a little precarious…" Kuroo trailed off as he raised his leg that was trapped between Oikawa's legs. He rubbed his knee against Oikawa's thigh suggestively as he continued to raise it. He paused a little higher than mid-thigh waiting to see what Oikawa would do.

"I'm not too concerned. If lose my balance, I'll just fall on you and I'm completely fine with that" Oikawa said with a dazzling smile. His own knee had inched forward as he 'adjusted' to keep his balance.

"Let me help you then…" Kuroo said in a low voice as his hands secured themselves on Oikawa's bare stomach a little higher than his hips. His thumbs pressing a little firmer and making small motions.

"Always such a gentleman Ku-chan~" Oikawa teased in a low voice as his heart hammered in his chest. They paused for a moment and stared at each other.

"Isn't that the remote in your hand?" Kuroo said in a low teasing voice. His hands moving a fraction lower onto Oikawa's hips.

Oikawa flicked the tv on and didn't even pay attention to what was on. He set the remote back on the end table and place his now empty hand on the other side of Kuroo's head. The mood was interrupted by a knock on the door. They both glanced at the door and then back at each other.

"You're on top again…" Kuroo said softly with a rueful grin.

"Dammit…" Oikawa grumbled and climbed off of Kuroo heading for the door.

"You might want to put some pants on first" Kuroo said with amusement and a crooked grin.

Oikawa grumbled an incoherent noise and stopped at the bathroom first to pull on his jeans and his shirt before heading to the door. In the meantime Kuroo had escaped to his own room and got dressed quickly before heading back into the main room to make sure Oikawa hadn't slammed anymore doors in peoples' faces.

"Who was it?" Kuroo asked as the door was already shutting when he came out of his room.

"Just pain in the ass Ushiwaka dropping stuff off from the coach…" Oikawa grumbled half-heartedly as he skimmed over the information about the other teams they would be playing against. He wasn't really that upset about being interrupted only because it was volleyball related and volleyball always came first.

"Oh. Have you had a lot of experience between Ushiwaka and your ass?" Kuroo teased with another shit eating grin.

Oikawa turned mortified large caramel eyes at him. "Don't even joke about something like that" he said in a scandalized voice and shivered.

Kuroo laughed as he came to stand next to Oikawa who was spreading out the pages and dvds across the table. "Looks like they were able to gather some useful information."

"Yeah. With these we should be able to pin point their weaknesses…" Oikawa said wickedly with a wicked little grin.

Kuroo studied him closely for a moment. He liked when Oikawa got devious. It was definitely one of his turn ons at this point. He picked up a dvd of the first team they would be playing against. "I'll make popcorn and we'll have a movie night" he said with a wicked grin of his own.

They spent the rest of the morning before classes perusing the information on the other team and discussed possible options to ensure their own victory. More than likely their other teammates were given the same information and were making their own deductions. Practice tonight should be exciting and they both looked at each other with sneaky smiles.

* * *

There was only a couple more days left before their first official game and the anticipation was killing Oikawa. If Kuroo hadn't forcedly removed him from the gym, he would still be there practicing. He huffed to himself as he hopped in the shower. Stupid Kuroo. If he wasn't going to let him practice, the least he could do was be here to spend time with him, but _nooo_ , Kuroo was off again working on a group project. Oikawa grumbled as he washed his hair. Kuroo's classes were cutting into his Kuroo time and he didn't appreciate it. Not that he would ever say anything or try to stop him. Kuroo needed to get good grades. He didn't want to be saddled to an idiot.

He dried off and pulled on a pair of light blue sweatpants and another one of Kuroo's ridiculous cat shirts that said 'Stop checking meowt.' It was stupid and corny, but it was Kuroo's. Oikawa pulled the collar up to his nose and inhaled. It smelled like Kuroo and he almost purred in satisfaction. He opted on cuddling on the couch hoping Kuroo might carry him to bed again if he fell asleep. Not that he'd actually be asleep this time. He would just pretend to see what Kuroo would do.

Kuroo entered the apartment and set his school bag down. He then stood in front of the couch with a grin on his face and his hands on his hips. He studied the 'sleeping' man on the couch. Who very clearly was not sleeping as the adorable drool was missing and his glasses seemed to be sitting a little to perfectly on his face. He also couldn't help to notice that apparently he was down another shirt. He chuckled softly to himself and reached out to carefully take Oikawa's glasses off. He then proceeded to weave his fingers through fluffy brown locks at which point he started ruffling them up messily.

Oikawa squeaked in indignation and swatted the manly hands away from his beautiful hair. He opened his eyes to glare at the laughing bed head hovering over him. "What the hell? Is that how you greet someone who's sleeping Ku-chan? Rude" Oikawa pouted and stuck his tongue out.

"You weren't sleeping Oikawa. Don't try to pull a fast one on me" Kuroo tsk'd and waved his finger.

"How do you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"You were missing your trade mark drooling" Kuroo grinned evilly.

Oikawa gasped. "I do not drool."

"Oh yes you do. It's practically a river" Kuroo teased and bopped the affronted brunette on the nose.

Oikawa huffed and looked away while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Lies…"

"So why are you pretending to sleep on the couch anyways?" Kuroo asked with amusement. Oikawa was freaking adorable when he got all pouty.

"I was tired and walking sounded like too much work…I was hoping you'd carry me to bed again…" Oikawa glanced back at Kuroo with a sheepish look and big caramel eyes.

Kuroo's grin grew in size. He _would_ definitely be carrying Oikawa to bed tonight and really any night if Oikawa wanted it. "If you really want me to, who am I to say no…" Kuroo trailed off and then proceeded to scoop the brunette up into his arms.

Oikawa squeaked and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck. This was going better than he had hoped. He cuddled into Kuroo's shoulder and inhaled. He groaned internally. Kuroo smelled way better in person. He let out another ungraceful squeak when Kuroo tossed him on his bed. He was just about to retort, but his words dried up when Kuroo pulled the blankets back and tucked him in. In the process Kuroo had climbed on the bed and was now hovering over him. He looked up into slightly lidded hazel eyes. Kuroo rested his forehead on the pillow next to Oikawa's face. He could literally feel Kuroo's warm breath against his neck.

"What else do you want Oikawa?" Kuroo whispered in a low voice. "Just tell me and I'll do it…"

Oikawa swallowed _hard_. His brain short circuited. There was so much he wanted Kuroo to do, but if he voiced it, it would mean he was surrendering. Although was that really that bad?

"Tell me what you want me to do…" Kuroo purred next to Oikawa's ear.

Oikawa shivered at the warm breath hitting his ear. His body was breaking into goosebumps and his brain was having problems processing information. Which was very out of character for him. He was brilliant. His brain had never betrayed him like this before.

Kuroo sighed and then pulled himself up. "Ok. I'll let you sleep. Goodnight Oikawa." He gave one more glance at the blushing brunette below him. He smiled fondly and then climbed off of the bed.

Oikawa wanted to call out to him and tell him to come back, but the words just wouldn't come out. He laid down and looked at the ceiling as his heart raced in his chest. _Idiot_. He scolded himself. What the hell was that? Kuroo was practically throwing himself at him and he just laid their like some timid virgin. _Stupid_. He groaned and rolled over on his side cuddling up in his blankets. He would have to make up for his lack of involvement next time.


	5. Iwa-chan's Advice

It was the last practice before their first official game. Oikawa would have preferred to stay later and practice, but he had someone waiting for him back at the apartment. A person that he would not leave waiting in fear of a painful death. Kuroo had split off a little bit earlier on the way home to stop and pick up a pizza with little to no begging on Oikawa's part. Only thing Oikawa had to do in return for the favor was carry Kuroo's volleyball bag back with him which was really no biggie. Oikawa had plenty of (attractive) muscle to spare. He hummed happily to himself as he climbed the stairs to his apartment.

"About time Assikawa" Iwaizumi huffed when he saw Oikawa strutting up. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"For shame! Have some patience Iwa-chan~" Oikawa huffed as he unlocked the door. "You should just be grateful that I deemed you worthy enough to not stay in the gym longer."

"You better not be over working yourself again dumbass. You're not going to be any good to your team if you knee gives out again" Iwaizumi grumbled as he picked up his duffle bag from the floor. He was there to watch Oikawa's game tomorrow. He wasn't actually given that much of a choice in the matter unless he wanted to listen to Oikawa whine excessively about being abandoned.

"Oh you don't need to worry too much about that. Ku-chan watches over me" Oikawa said fondly as he dropped the bags on the floor by the door.

"Speaking of the conniving cat, where is he?" Iwaizumi asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"He went to go buy pizza. I couldn't let my Iwa-chan starve~ Plus it's like a pre-victory reward" Oikawa finished wrinkling his nose in glee.

"Pretty confident in that win huh? Not even trying to be humble about it."

"Of course we'll win" Oikawa said confidently with one of his trademark 'I'm the best ever' grins as he plopped down next to Iwaizumi on the couch.

"God you stink" Iwaizumi said in disgust and plugged his nose. "How does Kuroo live with you? Go shower." Iwaizumi pushed the pretty setter off of the couch.

Oikawa looked at him with mock hurt and held his hand over his chest. "So cruel Iwa-chan! I do not smell!" Iwaizumi snorted in response. "Fine. I'll go shower if only to make sure my poor Iwa-chan's sensitive sense of smell is no longer affronted."

Oikawa was barely out of the shower sitting next to Iwaizumi on the couch when Kuroo came into the apartment. Kuroo's eyes first landed on Oikawa and a little half grin graced his features and his eyes sparkled in enjoyment. He couldn't help but be amused by a slightly messy haired Oikawa in lime green matching alien pajamas. Really it was too much adorableness in one person. How was it even possible? He then looked at Iwaizumi and smiled a generic smile in greeting. It wasn't rude by any means just not as genuine as the one he had given his roommate.

"Nice to see you again Iwaizumi. Don't worry I brought edible food, so you won't have to suffer through Oikawa's cooking" Kuroo said with only mock teasing. Everyone knew what he said was a lie. Oikawa was a damn good cook.

"I appreciate the gesture. Thanks" Iwaizumi said pleasantly. He had not missed the way that Kuroo had looked at his best friend and his mind was drawing some conclusions of its own.

Oikawa gasped. "Don't pretend it was your idea for pizza Ku-chan! That came from my brilliant brain not yours."

"So you admit my brain is brilliant?" Kuroo teased as he set the pizza down and grabbed some plates.

Oikawa snorted as he stood up to join his roommate. "Hardly on the same level as mine."

"I don't know. Someday we might have to put that to the test. All those hair products leaching into your skull can't be good for you" Kuroo teased and tried to ruffle Oikawa's hair once he was within arm's reach.

Oikawa swatted his hand and danced out of reach. "You're just jealous of my fantastic hair." He stuck out his tongue and grabbed a plate. He paused for a moment and looked back at his best friend on the couch. "Aren't you going to come eat Iwa-chan?"

"Uh…yeah" Iwaizumi said awkwardly. He had watched the interaction between the two roommates with some curiosity. He had known Oikawa practically his whole life, so he was very familiar with Oikawa's weird personality traits. What he had just witnessed was without a doubt a very flirty Oikawa. He wasn't too familiar with Kuroo, but he had no doubt that Kuroo was being extremely receptive to Oikawa's advances.

They ate their pizza with light banter as they watched some conspiracy theory thing about mermaids on the History channel. It wasn't all that entertaining and was only background noise for the verbal sparring matches that were taking place. Iwaizumi was quieter than usual mulling over the interactions of the two other men. Usually Oikawa would have commented, but his attention was focused elsewhere. Iwaizumi's attention snapped back to the conversation when Kuroo addressed him.

"I'll go get a blanket and pillow for you, so that you're more comfortable on the couch tonight" Kuroo said nicely as he stood up.

"Iwa-chan isn't sleeping on the couch. He can sleep in my room" Oikawa said innocently with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you had a guest futon?"

"I don't we'll just share the bed like we did when we were kids" Oikawa continued in his innocent voice with a not so innocent smile.

Kuroo opened his mouth and then shut it with a rueful smile. Oikawa was testing him dammit and he would not fall into this trap. Nope. However the thought of another man in Oikawa's bed shot a sobering jolt of jealousy through him.

"What the hell Creepykawa? Don't be a dumbass! I am not sleeping in your bed with you. We are not children anymore" Iwaizumi ground out and hit Oikawa upside the head. Kuroo chuckled at the reaction.

Oikawa whined with indignation and rubbed the back of his head. "Joking. I was just joking… Geeze you don't need to be so abusive Iwa-chan. How could I ever share a bed with someone as cruel as you?"

"Stop being such a weirdo" Iwaizumi grumbled and folded his arms.

"Well on that note, I'm going to go take a shower…" Kuroo trailed off with an amused smile.

Once Kuroo was safe in the bathroom and the shower was running Iwaizumi turned his attention on his best friend. "What the fuck is up with you and Kuroo?"

Oikawa turned big caramel brown eyes of innocence on him. "What? I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Oh please. I fucking know you Crappykawa and there's so much sexual tension between the two of you, I'm surprised I don't have a boner just being in the same vicinity."

Oikawa gasped. "You're so crude Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi sighed in annoyance. "Spill it already. Are you two fucking?"

"You have such a dirty mouth. Does your mother know you say such dirty things? And for your information we are not _fucking_ … yet…, but I really want to Iwa-chan! I mean do you see him? He's fucking gorgeous and a _genius_. Like how often does that happen?" Oikawa whined and threw himself down on the couch.

"Well if you want to, then why aren't you?" Iwaizumi asked aggravated. "It seems like he clearly wants to fuck you too."

"Oh he does. He mostly certainly does" Oikawa grinned wickedly. "But it's not that simple. I can't make the first move or he'll win and I hate losing Iwa-chan. You know how much I hate losing."

"Oh for fucks sake…How old are you two anyways? If you want to fuck, then just do it. There really is no winner or loser in that scenario if you both want it" Iwaizumi stated flatly. Sometimes he wondered how he could put up with Oikawa for all these years.

Oikawa sighed. "I've made it this far though and haven't caved. I really want him to cave first…" Oikawa whined petulantly.

"Well while you two are fucking around, you're missing out on the actual fucking part. Which in my opinion is stupid. I didn't think you were actually _stupid_ , but maybe I was wrong."

Oikawa was just about to retort when they heard the shower shut off. His mouth snapped shut and he threw a warning look at Iwaizumi who was now smiling wickedly. The atmosphere suddenly tensed. Oikawa didn't like the look on Iwaizumi's face. It was usually followed by something that was very unpleasant for Oikawa. He watched in dread as the door to the bathroom opened just as Iwaizumi's mouth opened. In a panic, he threw himself across the couch and clamped his hand over Iwaizumi's mouth.

Kuroo walked out of the bathroom in a towel with water still trailing down his toned body. Oikawa groaned internally at the sight. Why was he only in a towel? They had company dammit. It was not the time to be walking around naked and….and _glistening_.

Kuroo eyed the two on the couch curiously. Iwaizumi looked smug even though he had a pale hand blocking off his mouth. Oikawa looked panicked with very visible pink highlights on his cheeks. He also watched with amusement as Oikawa's wide eyes roamed over his freshly showered body. Kuroo smiled pleasantly at the two.

"Sorry. Forgot my clothes in my room" he said innocently with only a hint of wickedness in his grin. He started walking towards the kitchen with one hand holding the towel secure. He passed in front of the couch and grinned in satisfaction when Oikawa bolted to an upright position to watch him.

"Isn't your room on the other side of the apartment?" Iwaizumi asked amusedly. Still with a slightly smug face.

"It is, but you see I'm extremely _thirsty_ after that hot shower" Kuroo said politely as he grabbed a bottle of juice out the fridge. He didn't look to see what flavor it was. It didn't really matter. It was a means to the end and he wrapped his lips around it and drank slowly.

Iwaizumi watched in amusement at his best friends wide eyed reaction which he swears he saw hearts in. He had to give Kuroo credit. The cat knew how to play the game. He really had no doubt that Oikawa would be the one folding. Especially if Kuroo walked around like this on a daily basis. He knew Oikawa liked to pretend he was the top of the food chain, but in reality that wasn't the case. Oikawa was really just a big softy who liked to talk big.

"Well I'm going to head to bed. Got a big game tomorrow. I need my beauty sleep" Kuroo said casually as he exited to his room.

Oikawa's eyes trailed after him with clear longing. His attention snapped back to Iwaizumi who chuckled next to him. He looked into the amused face of his best friend. His faced formed into a pout.

"Shut up Iwa-chan! It's not funny…" Oikawa whined.

"Actually it kind of is. You have it so bad for that bedhead just admit it" Iwaizumi chuckled again. "You should just quit torturing yourself and tap that ass."

"Were you always this vulgar?"

"Yes and you know it. Seriously though stop putting yourself through this. It doesn't matter who caves first" Iwaizumi said fondly and patted his fluffy haired friend on the head. "Now go to sleep. Kuroo isn't the only one who need beauty sleep. I don't want the horror of seeing you wake up ugly."

"Iwa-cha~ You're just horrible" Oikawa pouted one last time. "I'll see you in the morning. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Yeah. Yeah. Night Shittykawa."

Oikawa flipped on his back and looked at the ceiling mulling over the thoughts in his head. Did it really matter if he caved to Kuroo? It had started out as trying to seduce Kuroo, but if Kuroo was already seduced, who cared about who made the next move? He slapped his cheeks. No more Kuroo thoughts for right now. He had a game to win first then he could think more about his relationship with the bedhead.


	6. Winning

It would have been too reckless to believe without a doubt that they would win, Oikawa had learned too many times never to underestimate an opponent (damn Karasuno). University teams were on a whole different level as well. They were made up of members who were almost, _just almost_ , as obsessed as he was. Well that might be an overstatement. Oikawa was way more obsessed than most people. He wanted to win dammit and they did. After what seemed like gallons of sweat, they finally won. Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and Kuroo stumbled towards the apartment only slightly inebriated from the celebration party that had taken place.

"You know what would have been better Iwa-chan if you were on our team. You should transfer universities and come here" Oikawa said with twinkly eyes as he slung his arm over his best friend's shoulders.

"We've been over this multiple times Oikawa. This university doesn't offer the classes I need. Plus I already put up with you for way too many years. It's Kuroo's turn now" Iwaizumi grumbled good naturedly and shrugged Oikawa's arm off.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I got you Oikawa…" Kuroo said in a silky voice and wrapped his arm around Oikawa's waist pulling their hips together.

Oikawa stumbled slightly at the pull, but Kuroo helped him maintain his balance by strengthening his grip on his hip. Oikawa swallowed hard and his already flushed face turned a deeper shade when he felt a couple of 'innocent' fingers dip between the waistband of his pants.

"Aw~thanks Ku-chan~" Oikawa responded with only a little shakiness in his voice. He remained within Kuroo's grasp while trying to maintain walking in a straight line and trying to maintain even breathing as Kuroo's fingers traced his hip bone. "You should try being nicer Iwa-chan like Ku-chan. Maybe you would have more friends than just me" Oikawa teased lightly and stuck out his tongue. He also tentatively wrapped his arm around Kuroo's waist and placed his hand on Kuroo's hip.

"I have friends. Also, pretty sure Kuroo isn't that nice. He's just as conniving and manipulative as you…" Iwaizumi paused for a moment and gave them a sideways glance. "Actually the thought of you two being friends is terrifying." Iwaizumi shivered visibly for dramatic effect.

"Oh how you hurt me Iwaizumi" Kuroo responded just as dramatically and placed his free hand over his chest. "I am the pinnacle of niceness."

Iwaizumi snorted and laughed. "Riiigghht" Iwaizumi said sarcastically. "God I feel sorry for anyone who has to put up with both of you. Myself included."

"Self-pity is unbecoming" Oikawa scolded lightly as he released his hold on Kuroo's hip, so he could walk up the stairs to his apartment.

"Thank god we're finally back here. I'm going to go take a shower. Being around you two has tainted my pure soul" Iwaizumi said in a disgusted tone, but the smile on his face begged to differ on how disgusted he really was.

Once they were in the apartment, Iwaizumi stuck to his statement and grabbed his stuff for a shower. Oikawa hopped on the counter with a grin on his face. He felt like he was on cloud 9 at the moment. His team won, he was slightly intoxicated and he could still feel Kuroo's finger trails on his skin. Kuroo grabbed two glasses of water. He walked over to stand in front of where Oikawa was sitting on the counter and handed him a glass.

Oikawa accepted the glass with a grin. He started drinking as he hooked his feet around Kuroo's waist to pull him forward. A mischievous glint was present in his eyes. Kuroo obliged and only stopped when the counter prevented any further forward movement. He was now encircled by Oikawa's beautiful legs and his hands were resting on the counter on either side of Oikawa's hips.

"We won Ku-chan~" Oikawa whispered with a shy grin on his face. His hands trailed up Kuroo's arms until they rested on his shoulders.

"Yeah we did" Kuroo whispered back and leaned forward until his mouth was by Oikawa's ear. "You were beautiful today Oikawa…"

Oikawa shivered as the warm air from Kuroo's mouth caressed his ear. "Toru…you can call me Toru if you want…" Oikawa said in a breathless voice as his fingers trailed up the back on Kuroo's neck and started twining themselves in black messy locks. He felt Kuroo smile against his neck.

"Ok… Toru it is" Kuroo purred and trailed his tongue up Oikawa's neck. "You were beautiful today _Toru_ …" Kuroo nipped and sucked at Oikawa's earlobe.

"ahh..ngh" Oikawa moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Kuroo's waist as his fingers wove themselves further into messy bed hair.

"The way your body moves is exquisite _Toru_. The flexing of your muscles. The gleam in your eyes. That confident little smirk. Everything about you is beautiful _Toru_. I want to see more…" Kuroo purred against Oikawa's neck as he nipped and sucked. His hands were now trailing up underneath of Oikawa's shirt. "I want to _feel_ more…"

Oikawa moaned and his head fell back as he arched into Kuroo's touch. "Please Kuroo…" Oikawa whined breathlessly. "Touch me..."

"God your beautiful" Kuroo growled lightly. One of the hands that was caressing across Oikawa's smooth stomach dropped lower to caress and fondle the growing bulge in Oikawa's pants. "You can call me Tetsuro if you want. It's only fair…"

Oikawa moaned as Kuroo's hand started to stroke him teasingly slow through his pants. "Fuck…" Oikawa mumbled against Kuroo's neck.

Kuroo chuckled. "I'm happy to oblige that request Toru" Kuroo purred as he trailed kisses along Oikawa's jaw until he found the jackpot. He felt the smooth silky lips form to match his own.

"Oh god! I'm still here you know..." Iwaizumi said in disgust as he averted his eyes from the two guys grinding on the counter.

Oikawa squeaked and released his hold on Kuroo. "Ah..right…sorry Iwa-chan" Oikawa said in sheepish voice. His giant eyes shining guiltily.

Kuroo took a step back from Oikawa and shrugged. "Sorry dude" Kuroo apologized with a roguish smile. He leaned against the counter and looked at Iwaizumi. "Are you going to need another shower? Or is your pure soul still intact?"

"Nope. Pretty sure after seeing that my soul is a lost cause…" Iwaizumi responded and plopped down on the couch. "Really though. Can't you two wait and do _that_ behind a closed bedroom door?"

"You know you're completely right... How rude of us. I am feeling fairly sleepy. I might head to my room right now…" Kuroo trailed off and raised a questioning eyebrow at Oikawa.

"Ah…yeah…right…umm you can use my bed tonight Iwa-chan. I don't think I'll be needing it…?" Oikawa stammered as a red blush exploded on his face. He glanced at Kuroo and watched as the grin on his face grew even larger. "Oh and there's headphones in the drawer of my nightstand in case you need them."

Iwaizumi groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. "Dammit Shittykawa. You better be quiet. I really don't need to hear you two fucking. That's it my pure soul is officially ruined."

"Well now that that's all settled see you in the morning" Kuroo said cheerfully and laced his fingers Oikawa's pulling him off the counter. He wasn't sure if it was rude to ignore their guest or not, but he had been waiting to get a piece of Oikawa's ass for so long that he wasn't willing to run the risk of Oikawa pulling back again. He heard Iwaizumi mumble something about hating them, but he really didn't care. He needed the beautiful brunette and he needed him right now before he lost his mind.

When they were safely in his room with the door shut, he pressed Oikawa flush against it and urgently pressed his lips against the smooth mouth that exclusively belonged to Oikawa. He purred in delight and grabbed the slim hips pulling them closer to his own. His hands traveled to Oikawa's perfect ass and he started to grope. God how he had wanted to touch this ass. He swiped his tongue against Oikawa's lower lip requesting access that Oikawa willingly gave to him. As their tongues caressed each other fighting for dominance, he continued to grind their bodies together letting their growing erections press against each other.

Oikawa hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck and pushing his fingers into black strands. He tugged lightly and Kuroo groaned into his mouth. He shivered in excitement as Kuroo's hands stopped there groping and trailed back up his sides. They grabbed onto his shirt and he obediently raised his arms to allow the shirt to be removed. Now that their lips weren't locked together, he gasped for air as Kuroo's eyes devoured him.

"Beautiful" Kuroo whispered in a husky voice. He bit down and sucked on Oikawa's collarbone as his hand dove into the front of Oikawa's pants.

Oikawa moaned and threw his head against the door. "Ahh…Tetsu-chan…" Oikawa cried out breathlessly as he arched himself into Kuroo's stroking hand.

Iwaizumi glared at the bedroom door. God dammit Oikawa. He was always so damn noisy. He shut off the tv and stood up. He needed to find those damn headphones right now before he was subjected to anymore moaning. He didn't care how loud he made the music as long as he didn't hear his childhood best friend being fucked senseless.

"Fuck…You make the most wonderful noises _Toru_ …" Kuroo purred against his neck and trailed feather light kisses up it. "I can't wait to hear what you sound like when I'm fucking you…" Kuroo trailed off as he trailed his other hand back to Oikawa's ass.

"Huh?...wait who says you get to fuck me first?" Oikawa said breathlessly as his hands pushed up the back of Kuroo's shirt.

"I do…You caved first…" Kuroo said teasingly as he sucked on Oikawa's earlobe.

Oikawa moaned as he thrusted into Kuroo's hand. "Fuck that I did not… You kissed me first…"

"You asked me to touch you first…" Kuroo removed his hands from their respective touching to hook them on the waistband of Oikawa's pants.

Oikawa hissed at the loss of that glorious hand, but took the moment to push Kuroo away. "That's bullshit and you know it. You totally came onto me first tonight" Oikawa said petulantly and swatted Kuroo's hands away. "Admit it or I'm not doing anything further with you."

Kuroo looked at the glaring brunette with his large caramel eyes and shrugged. "Fine. I came onto you, but I really want to pound into that perfect ass…" Kuroo said seductively with a sly grin. He spun Oikawa around and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist as he bit down on the back of his neck. "Let me fuck you _Toru_. I'll make you moan in pleasure…" Kuroo continued seductively and rubbed himself suggestively against Oikawa's ass.

"Ahh…" Oikawa moaned quietly and threw his head back to rest on Kuroo's shoulder. He wove his fingers into Kuroo's hair and pulled gently. His other fingers laced together with the ones Kuroo had around his stomach. One of Kuroo's hands trailed up his chest to tease an aroused nipple eliciting another gasp. "Fine. Fine. Just fuck me already" he said breathlessly.

Kuroo chuckled and he quickly removed the rest of Oikawa's clothing as well as his own. He wound his fingers through Oikawa's again and directed him to the bed. Oikawa scooted up on the bed and watched as Kuroo opened up a drawer grabbing lube and a condom. His eyes trailed all over Kuroo's toned body and he swallowed hard when he looked at Kuroo's junk because _damn_ it was impressive.

Kuroo climbed back on the bed and hovered over him on his hands and knees. He used one hand to cup Oikawa's cheek gently and leaned down to kiss him. It started out as a simple kiss, but quickly grew deeper as the heat built between them again. "Fuck Toru. You are so fucking wonderful" Kuroo said breathlessly. "Suck my fingers."

Oikawa kept his eyes locked with Kuroo's as he took the fingers in his mouth and sucked diligently making sure they were evenly coated. Kuroo groaned and his eyes fluttered shut as his head tilted forward slightly. He then started gently kissing Oikawa's neck as he pressed his fingers in between ass cheeks and pushed the first one in. Oikawa moaned and arched his back. Kuroo continued to shower his neck with attention as his finger continued to move in and out twirling along the way. His other hand started to stroke Oikawa's member slowly as he added another finger. Oikawa gasped and clenched down on the fingers eliciting a groan from Kuroo.

"Fuck Toru…" Kuroo groaned against his neck.

Oikawa chuckled breathlessly. "I'm pretty sure that's what we're doing Tetsu-chan~"

Kuroo raised his head and looked into Oikawa's flushed face and parted lips. _Beautiful_. His fingers continued to scissor and search inside of Oikawa. His other hand continued to stroke him and he rubbed his thumb over the tip. Oikawa closed his eyes and gasped for air. Kuroo hooked one of his fingers and Oikawa tensed and let out a long moan as his head fell backwards. _Found it_. Kuroo smiled and added another finger. He continued to assault Oikawa's sweet spot and watched his writhe in pleasure. His own control was running thin though and he could feel the heat coiling inside of him.

"Tetsu-chan~ I need you to fuck me now" Oikawa said cheekily with a little grin.

Kuroo paused in his ministrations to look into the caramel eyes below him. He leaned down and gave Oikawa a quick kiss as he removed his fingers. If Oikawa was ready, he was more than willing to fuck him. He quickly put on the condom coating it with lube. He then aligned himself with Oikawa's entrance as Oikawa wrapped his legs around his waist. Oikawa groaned lowly as Kuroo started to stretch him.

Kuroo groaned at the feeling. "Fuck…" Kuroo growled as he slowly entered into the tight heat. Oikawa's finger nails were digging into his biceps, but he barely even noticed it. Once he was fully seated inside he nuzzled his face into Oikawa's neck and took a couple of deep breaths. _So wonderful_. Oikawa felt so wonderful.

"Are we going to lay here all day or are you going to pound into my ass?" Oikawa teased as he played with Kuroo's messy hair.

Kuroo growled in response and slowly rocked his hips out before slamming back in. Oikawa moaned and arched his back. Kuroo repeated the slow movement a couple of times letting Oikawa get used to the sensation. He then sat up and grabbed Oikawa's hips firmly as he sped up the pace. Oikawa was breathing erratically and moaning loudly. Kuroo was searching for that one spot again and when Oikawa cried out and his seed shot onto his stomach he knew he had found it. He continued to pound Oikawa through his orgasm hitting the spot over and over again.

Oikawa was seeing white specks behind his eyelids. His body was shaking with pleasure and he had no control over his own voice as Kuroo relentlessly fucked him. His body was over sensitized right now and every hit to his prostate was pleasurable torture. His hands were clinging onto Kuroo's arms desperately trying to stay grounded, but it was a losing battle. One of his hands reached up and grasped the back of Kuroo's head pulling him forward. Kuroo grunted and leaned into the kiss. It was sloppy with too many teeth and too much saliva, but he eagerly matched what Oikawa was giving him.

Kuroo reached between their bodies and started stroking him again. Oikawa whined into his mouth from the stimulation. It didn't take long before he was fully hard again and his hips were matching Kuroo's thrusts.

"God you're so perfect…" Kuroo mumbled against his neck.

"Careful Tetsu-chan~ I might get a big head if you keep praising me like this" Oikawa responded in between breaths.

Kuroo grunted and slammed into him. Oikawa moaned and threw his head to the side. Sentences became too difficult for Kuroo to come up with as the heat inside of him coiled tightly, so he just kept repeating 'Toru' as he climbed to the peak of pleasure. When Oikawa groaned and orgasmed again screaming his name, Kuroo fell off the peak and joined him. He flopped down on top of Oikawa as he tried to regain his breathing.

Oikawa was breathing deeply as he trailed his fingers up Kuroo's spine. Both of them were coated with sweat and his own juices were being spread between their two bodies. He couldn't remember ever being so thoroughly fucked before. Kuroo was just amazing. He couldn't believe he had waited this long to have this man. He chuckled softly.

"Hey why are you laughing?" Kuroo said into his neck still a little out of breath.

"Just thinking about how we should have done this a long time ago" Oikawa responded.

"Yeah probably. Being around you was torture. You have no idea how horny you make me" Kuroo lifted his head up slightly and kissed Oikawa's cheek.

"The feelings mutual…" Oikawa turned his face towards Kuroo and returned the kiss, but this time on the lips.

"I'm tired…" Kuroo mumbled and nuzzled back into the crook of Oikawa's shoulder.

"Well we're aren't sleeping until this mess is cleaned up" Oikawa responded as he nudged Kuroo off of him. He hissed slightly when Kuroo pulled out of him.

Kuroo rolled onto his back. "M'kay. Give me a second." He took a deep breath and then pushed himself to a sitting position. Once he disposed of the condom, he threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt. "Want to go shower quick or should I just bring in wet rag to clean you up?" Kuroo asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Oikawa poked the junk on his stomach and made a disgusted face. "Shower" he said firmly. He stood up on wobbly legs and got dressed in the clothes Kuroo threw at him.

Kuroo watched him in amusement and chuckled which resulted in a pointed glare from Oikawa. The shower was big enough for the both of them, so they hopped in together. Kuroo insisted on wiping down Oikawa which the brunette didn't really mind. Having Kuroo's hands all over him finally was satisfying. He did however draw the line when Kuroo's fingers dipped into his crack. He squeaked and swatted the hand away.

"I can do that part myself" he said fiercely.

"But I really like your ass Toru. You should let me in it more" Kuroo teased with an amused glint in his eyes.

Oikawa blushed and averted his gaze. "You're going to have to wait. It's my turn next."

"Sure. Next time you can have my ass" Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist.

Oikawa squeaked again as Kuroo's fingers once again found themselves in his crack. "Stop that! I am here to shower, not get violated."

"Fine. I'll let you go for now since it's late, but now that I've gotten a taste of you, I'm not letting you go" Kuroo said in a casual voice as he exited the shower.

Oikawa blushed again as he joined Kuroo in getting dried off. Once they were mostly dry, they wrapped the towels around their waists. Oikawa was just about to open the door when Kuroo's hand pushed it shut. He turned around to look at the smirking bedhead just in time to be pressed flat against door. Kuroo leaned in and kissed him again. It lasted a couple of seconds before Kuroo pulled back.

"Let's go to bed Toru" Kuroo said pleasantly and held out his hand.

"Alright Tetsu-chan~" Oikawa responded shyly and laced his fingers with Kuroo's.


	7. Party

Kuroo woke up first the next morning which was really weird seeing how he loved his sleep and Oikawa loved his early morning beauty routines. It was just second nature for Oikawa to get up early after years of training. Kuroo took the rare moment to stare at the beautiful drooling man in wonder. He carefully trailed his fingers through the fluffy brown hair. So fluffy. So soft. His fingers continued their exploration and trailed softly over the smooth skin of Oikawa's face. Down his elegant nose. Over soft supple lips. He groaned softly and inched his face closer to that hot currently drooling mouth, morning breath be damned, while his finger continue to caress those lips and push slowly inside… he groaned again and used his other hand to touch himself. It was too tempting not to.

He continued to slowly inch closer until their mouths were sharing the same air and then his fingers were replaced by his tongue. It slowly traced Oikawa's soft lips before plunging into the wet cavity. Oikawa let out a little whine and Kuroo froze. Once it appeared that Oikawa was still asleep he pressed harder and pushed his tongue in a playful manner against Oikawa's. Even in his sleep Oikawa seemed to be receptive and played back.

His now free hand caressed down Oikawa's bare torso and hovered for only a small moment before touching the front of Oikawa's boxers. He smiled against Oikawa's mouth when he realized that Oikawa was starting to get hard as well. Kuroo was already hard and playing with himself. He gave a little squeeze which may have been a good thing or a bad thing because Oikawa's eyes snapped open and he squeaked adorably. The noise going straight into Kuroo's mouth.

Oikawa pushed Kuroo's shoulders in panic and the messy bed head was forced to retreat, but only a little. He had muscles too and used them to keep him relatively in the same place. His hands were in the same places as well. "Hey there beautiful" he said in a low gravely morning voice. He smirked when he felt the excited response in Oikawa's boxers.

"W-what are you doing?" Oikawa stammered as a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Ravishing you…" Kuroo purred and bent in to kiss the pale neck. He squeezed and stroked with his hand causing a little moan to tear out of that delicate throat.

"Ah…I…oh god keep doing that with your tongue…and hand" Oikawa said breathlessly as he wove his fingers into the messy black hair pulling Kuroo's head closer.

Kuroo forwent touching himself for the moment and pulled off his boxers. He then quickly pulled of Oikawa's boxers and climbed on top of him. He dropped his hips until he was rubbing himself against Oikawa. "Fuck…you're so hard already…" Kuroo said lewdly before biting down on an exposed collarbone.

Oikawa moaned and lifted his hips to press back against the rubbing. His hands gripping erratically to Kuroo's shoulders and arms. "Touch me…" Oikawa pleaded.

Kuroo was more than happy to comply and grasped both of their erections together stroking firmly. Oikawa threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. "Toru…" Kuroo purred into his neck nipping at it lovingly. "Let me fuck you…"

Oikawa's mind snapped back to reality and he pushed fiercely against the broader shoulders. "Hell no. It's my turn" he responded sharply. "I'm going to fuck you this morning." He used his strength to roll them over and caged Kuroo in with his arms and legs. "Don't get greedy" he scolded. His caramel eyes glowing viciously.

Kuroo let out a little chuckle. Oikawa was being so fucking hot. "Fine take me then. Fuck me with everything you have…" he said with a lopsided grin and dug his fingers into the soft brown hair pulling Oikawa into a firm hungry kiss. He plunged his tongue into Oikawa's mouth aggressively and battled for dominance. Oikawa was stunned for a moment before realizing that Kuroo was still trying to dominate him. Which wasn't what he wanted at the moment. Even if it was hot. He sucked on Kuroo's tongue in retaliation causing Kuroo to let out a little growl.

Oikawa left a trail of sloppy kisses across the strong jaw and sucked gently on Kuroo's neck. Kuroo went back to stroking them on the other hand and let out a little breathless chuckle when Oikawa moaned against his neck and bucked into the touch.

"How do you want to do this?" Kuroo asked.

Oikawa sat up between Kuroo's legs and rested his hands on the slim hips. "Like this" he responded with a charming smile.

"Ok" Kuroo responded with his own smile and reached for where they left the lube and condoms last night.

Oikawa scooted farther down on the bed until he could take Kuroo into his mouth. Kuroo buried his fingers in the fluffy brown hair and let out a little groan as Oikawa's tongue assaulted him. Probing fingers joined shortly after. Oikawa hummed happily as his fingers were squeezed and released periodically. He couldn't wait to put something else into the tight space.

"Toru enough…" Kuroo said between his light pants of air. "Quit teasing and fuck me already."

Oikawa released Kuroo from his mouth and sat up with a giant grin. His eyes twinkling happily. "Alright."

He let out a little groan as he pressed himself in. His eyes screwed shut in pleasure. Kuroo was tempted to shut his eyes as well, but watching Oikawa's adorable face fill with pleasure was too satisfying to miss. Oikawa started to kiss Kuroo lazily as he let the bed head adjust to him. Kuroo smiled against his mouth and caressed the thin muscled arms caging him in.

"You can move now" Kuroo said in an amused tone.

Oikawa pushed himself up and grasped Kuroo's hips as he rolled his own slowly in and out. Kuroo let out a satisfied sigh and threw his head back just enjoying the ride. Oikawa frowned at the way to relaxed man beneath him. Where was the moaning or groaning? He continued to change the angle of his thrusts until Kuroo let out the tiniest cry of pleasure. His muscular god like thighs tightening their hold. Oikawa grinned wickedly and continued to assault the area. He took one of his hands and trailed it down the muscled torso with feather light touches causing Kuroo to squirm at the ticklish feeling. He would occasionally throw in feather light touches and strokes to Kuroo's hard on as well causing the other male to let out little noises of frustration. All of it was so fucking hot to Oikawa that he started to lose himself and his thrusts started becoming more insistent.

Kuroo had been expecting to probably be fucked ruthlessly. What he had not expected was to be teased ruthlessly. However, he should have known it was _Oikawa_ after all. The feather light strokes were killing him. God. He wanted and needed more. His head felt thick with pleasure as the bundle inside of him was hit every single time and those magical fingers teased him. He eventually couldn't take it anymore and the next time that Oikawa stroked him, his hand joined the mix. He forced Oikawa's hand to stay where it was and together they stroked Kuroo firmly. It took a couple more thrusts and strokes before Kuroo grunted, arched his back and orgasmed all over his muscled abs. Oikawa let out a groan in response and buried himself deep as he orgasmed as well.

Oikawa flopped down on top of the man below him regardless of the mess on those delectable abs. Once he caught his breath and came down from his high slightly, he pushed himself up on his elbows and stared into Kuroo's face. He smiled sweetly and leaned in for a quick peck. "We should get up. I'm sure Iwa-chan is waiting for us. Probably starving since I haven't made breakfast."

Kuroo let out a little chuckle and brushed the slightly sweaty fluffy brown hair out of Oikawa's adorable face. "Hey I know that you were planning on spending the day with Iwaizumi, but would you guys consider coming with me to a surprise birthday party instead? You'd still be with Iwaizumi, but I want you to come with me."

Oikawa's smile got bigger. "Tetsu-chan~ I already came with you today silly." Oikawa bopped him playfully on the nose.

"Yes you did. Also, you're such a tease. I'm going to have to pay you back for that…" Kuroo said suggestively and pulled the brunette down for another kiss. He swiped his tongue against Oikawa's lips for permission. Oikawa smiled against his mouth as he parted his lips allowing the playful tongue into his mouth. "So will you come with me today to the party?"

"I'll have to ask Iwa-chan first. Whose birthday?" Oikawa gave him one more peck before hopping off of the bed. "Shower first." He threw on his boxers and a t-shirt as Kuroo got out of bed as well and threw on some clothes. Oikawa passed the mirror in Kuroo's room and squeaked as he prodded his completely sexed up hair.

"Bokuto Kotaro. Can I join you in that shower?" Kuroo asked sweetly and waggled his eyebrows.

Oikawa pretended to ponder it for a moment pursing his lips adorably. "I suppose."

Iwaizumi was sitting on the couch with a bowl of ice-cream. He glanced up at Oikawa. A shit eating grin took over his face. "I like the new hairstyle."

Oikawa covered his hair with his hands and pouted. "Don't be mean Iwa-chan" he huffed before hurrying to the bathroom.

Kuroo followed behind him a little more lazily. "Morning Iwaizumi" he said with a cocky grin.

"Yeah morning" Iwaizumi acknowledged.

Oikawa was already hopping into the shower by the time Kuroo started taking off his clothing. Kuroo slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around the slightly slimmer man. "Let me help you wash…"

Oikawa blushed and nodded. "Just keep your hands out of my crack today."

"No promises" Kuroo purred against the delicate neck that had water cascading down it. His hands following the direction of the water. Which was southward.

Iwaizumi glanced at the clock on his phone. Seriously who takes that long in the shower? He knew the answer and he also knew that the shower was probably tainted by this point. Even though Oikawa was his best friend, he was looking forward to going home tomorrow. Being around a new couple was nauseating. Maybe he shouldn't have encouraged Oikawa to fold while he was still visiting.

Kuroo came out of the shower first looking completely satisfied dressed in ripped dark jeans that fit his shape flawlessly and a loose light gray t-shirt. Oikawa on the other hand had to style his hair so he no longer looked like a buffoon. He noted that Iwaizumi had already made coffee and he smiled gratefully and gave his thanks. He poured himself a cup and grabbed a muffin before settling down on the couch.

"Hey I got a question for you" Kuroo said after he had finished his muffin.

"Shoot" Iwaizumi responded.

"I know Oikawa was planning on asking you, but since he takes forever making himself presentable to the world, I'm just going to ask. Would you be willing to go to a surprise birthday party today?"

Iwaizumi regarded the messy haired man next to him and shrugged. "Fine. It's not like we had any grand plans today anyways."

"I owe you one" Kuroo grinned happily. "We gotta leave in about an hour for the train to make it on time. I'm going to go speed up the stylish man in the bathroom."

Iwaizumi grabbed his arm and gave him a look. "I'll take care of it. I'm pretty sure if you go in there, we're going to end up missing that train."

Kuroo gave him a sly smile. "You're probably right. Well then why don't you go coerce him into hurrying up and I'll get him some breakfast."

A moment later an indignant Oikawa was being pulled out of the bathroom by his elbow clad only in a towel. "Stop manhandling me you brute" Oikawa squawked as he whacked at Iwaizumi with one hand and held his towel with the other one. "My hair isn't done yet."

"It looks fine Shittykawa. Now go put some goddamn clothes on so we can head to this birthday party" Iwaizumi grumbled and shoved Oikawa towards his bedroom.

Kuroo watched with amusement on the couch. "I think you look hella attractive the way you are right now if my vote counts towards anything."

Oikawa's cheeks tinted pink just a tiny bit. "Fine I'll get dressed, but I'm still mad at you Iwa-chan" he huffed before striding into his bedroom and shutting the door forcibly.

"Good luck with that one. You're going to need it." Iwaizumi sighed and plopped down on the couch spreading his legs out comfortably.

Oikawa joined them a couple minutes later in a pair of designer jeans that made his ass look great if Kuroo had anything to say about it and he did. He was also wearing a light blue checkered button up shirt left open with the arms rolled up to his elbows and white v-neck t-shirt underneath. Kuroo smiled crookedly. Oikawa was so fucking stylish sometimes and he also looked good in blue.

"Come eat breakfast and then we'll head out" Kuroo patted the spot next to him on the couch. Oikawa smiled sweetly at him and sat down.

"Oh you got me coffee and a muffin? You're so sweet Tetsu-chan~" Oikawa sang out cheerfully and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kuroo placed his hand casually above Oikawa's knee and traced patterns with his thumb.

Iwaizumi made a gagging noise. "You two are disgusting."

"But you love us anyways" Oikawa said cheerfully and winked at the scowling man. Iwaizumi had a feeling that he was going to have to suppress vomiting the rest of the day. Hopefully, when they were at the party, the two would quit being so… _lovey dovey_ …ugh just gross.

* * *

"Whose house is this again?" Oikawa said in wonder as they passed the gate to the giant house.

"Akaashi Keiji" Kuroo said pleasantly.

"Wow this kid is fucking loaded…" Iwaizumi said in awe.

"He's _something_ alright" Kuroo said with a side smile. "The parties supposed to be in the guest house out back."

Oikawa stopped in his tracks with wide eyes. "Guest house?"

"Yeah. Come on or we're going to get scolded for being late" Kuroo laced his fingers with Oikawa's to pull him forward. They rounded the corner and ran into slightly scowling Akaashi. It was hard to tell since he looked like his normal stoic self.

"You were almost late Kuroo-san and I see you invited your own guests" Akaashi said blandly and eyed the two extra gentlemen.

"Sorry Akaashi dear. Let me introduce you – Oikawa Toru and Iwaizumi Hajime. This is our generous host Akaashi Keiji" Kuroo said pleasantly with a pleasant smile.

"Nice to meet you Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san" Akaashi said politely with a nod of his head. He turned his attention back to Kuroo. "Please take your boyfriends and join the others. Bokuto-san texted me that he'd be here in a couple of minutes."

Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitched at the boyfriend comment and he was about to correct the posh pretty black haired man when Kuroo beat him to the punch. "Yes sweetheart" Kuroo saluted lazily and pulled Oikawa (who was a little miffed by the whole sweetheart comment) by the hand which meant Iwaizumi followed them. He'd correct Akaashi later about _not_ being Kuroo's boyfriend. Gross.

When they walked into the guest house to join the other party goers, Oikawa eyed them curiously. His face instantly turned sour when his eyes landed on Kageyama. His mood dropped at the sight of the younger man and it dropped even further when Kuroo dropped his hand and walked away from him. Now Oikawa mastered the whole social interaction thing a long time ago, so it was weird for him to feel uncomfortable in a large group of people. He did however feel _weird_. Mostly from watching Kuroo interact so casually with other men. An arm over a shoulder here, a hand touching an arm or head there. Really did Kuroo have to be so damn touchy with other men? Mostly attractive men. At least he hadn't touched Tsukishima…

"You're pouting" Iwaizumi said with slight amusement.

Oikawa looked at his best friend and gasped. "I am not!"

"Tell that to your face. Are you jealous?" Iwaizumi continued in his amused voice and raised an eyebrow.

"Iwa-chan I do not get jealous."

"Uh-huh. Well aren't you mr. popularity? Why are you hiding out by a wall and not socializing?"

"I'm scoping out the area first."

Kuroo looked their way and locked eyes with Oikawa. He raised his eyebrows in question and held out his hand beckoning them to join him. Iwaizumi let out a sigh. "Come on. We're going to go mingle. Kuroo's about a second away from coming to grab you anyways." He gave the pouty brunette a rough shove to get him walking.

Once Oikawa was within grabbing distance, Kuroo grasped his hand and gave him a tug. Oikawa stumbled forward slightly practically falling against an overly grinning Kuroo. "Nice of you to finally join me" Kuroo said in a teasing manner and wrapped an arm around Oikawa's slim waist. Oikawa tried really hard not to blush because it would make him look stupid which he was not.

"Oikawa, Iwaizumi it's nice to see you again" Sawamura greeted politely.

Oikawa put on a charming smile. "It's nice to see you as well. Are you two still playing volleyball?"

"Of course we are, but I'm sure you already knew that with how much digging you do on other teams" Suga said with maybe a little bit too much cheeriness in his voice. He was grinning widely as his eyes roamed over how Kuroo was holding the previous Captain of Aobo Johsai. His eyes sparkled wickedly…interesting.

Oikawa grinned slyly and shrugged. His grin tightened when Kageyama joined the little group. He was just about to give a scathing little comment when one of guests (some guy Oikawa didn't know) let them know that Akaashi and Bokuto were on their way. Everyone yelled surprise when the two entered the guest house and Bokuto hooted (yes hooted) in surprise and burst into manly tears. Oikawa watched with amusement apparently all the stories were true about how eccentric the spiker was.

The party continued and suffice to say he was managing pulling on all his ingrained social skills. He eyed the birthday boy curiously. Apparently the muscular man was even touchier than Kuroo was with the guests. He jumped into Kuroo's arms that received him happily. Oikawa had to step back to avoid the impact.

"Ku-bro I've missed you so much!" Bokuto cried out happily.

"I've missed you to Bro-kuto" Kuroo chuckled amusedly.

Bokuto's large golden eyes landed on Oikawa and he pulled Kuroo's face closer to his and whispered _loudly_ into the bed heads ear. "Did you bring that hottie?"

"Hell yeah I did" Kuroo said proudly and then they fist bumped. Oikawa had no idea how to respond to that.

Bokuto broke away from Kuroo and held his hand out excitedly. Oikawa smiled winningly and grasped the large manly hand. "Bokuto Kotaro and you are Oikawa Toru. You're like a super amazing and awesome setter."

"Bokuto-san" Akaashi said with an edge to his voice and his eyebrow twitched.

"Ah! You're amazing too Akaashi! You're my number one setter! Always and forever!" Bokuto exclaimed widely and hugged the posh pretty man tightly. Akaashi's mouth formed into a small amused smile.

When the two meandered away to talk to other attendants, Oikawa turned to Kuroo. "Are they a couple?"

"Yep. They're perfect together. Akaashi keeps Bokuto on a tight leash though. He's so whipped" Kuroo laughed and wrapped his arm back around Oikawa's waist.

After a while Kuroo released his grip on Oikawa to go pester the short blonde sitting on the couch playing on his PSP. Oikawa didn't mind as he was in an in depth conversation with Suga about being a setter. Suga watched as Kuroo walked away and quickly tugged Oikawa back a little further away from the crowd.

"Are you and Kuroo dating?" Suga whispered.

Oikawa's eyebrows furrowed and his mouth formed into a little pout. "Maybe? We haven't talked about it yet…"

"But you guys are hooking up right?" Suga asked with curious eyes.

"Yes" Oikawa said slowly. Suga was being down right creepy…

"Sweet! Than you can break the tie on whether Kuroo's blow jobs are godly" Suga said cheerfully and slapped him on the back with a wicked grin.

"Wait…what?" Oikawa asked straight up confused at this point. His gaze flicked towards the said man who apparently gave godly blow jobs. "Whose part of this little tie?" Oikawa asked as his eyes narrowed a fraction.

"Ah…you know what never mind" Suga said awkwardly taking a step back and scratching the back of his head. "Umm anyways let's-"

"Spill" Oikawa said firmly as he grabbed Suga's elbow firmly making it impossible to escape.

Suga eyed him cautiously. "You sure you want to know?"

"Yes" Oikawa said as he nodded.

Suga cleared his throat awkwardly instantly regretting this conversation. "Well on the side of godly is Bokuto and Akaashi. The other team that's says it's good, but not godly is Daisho and Tsukishima…"

Oikawa's mouth formed into a pout. "Excuse me" he said tightly and strode away. Apparently when Kuroo invited him to this birthday party he forgot to mention that he's sucked the host's and birthday guy's dicks …Oikawa may be flirty, but at least he wasn't actually a man whore…stupid Kuroo.


	8. The Debate

Kuroo watched with amusement as his shy adorable brotherly best friend was harassed by his veritable ball of sunshine boyfriend. Kenma's cheeks were tinted pink as Hinata babbled on and tried to force treats and drinks onto the reluctant fake blonde who would rather be playing his PSP by himself… preferably away from the noisy partiers. His eyes roamed from Kenma and Hinata to a very sheepish looking Suga scratching the back on his head and averting eye contact.

"So Kuroo…umm…I think I ruined your chances on getting laid tonight…" Suga said with an apologetic smile.

Kuroo's eyebrow raised in question. "Why would you say that?"

"I may have dropped the 'are Kuroo's blow jobs godly' debate on Oikawa. He kind of stormed off down the hallway…"

Kuroo let out a little chuckle. "You're really not going to let that one go are you?"

"It's just too funny to tease you…Sorry dude" Suga said with his sheepish smile and grasped the bed head's bicep in bro-friendship like manner.

"It's your own fault for being so easy…" Kenma deadpanned quietly.

"Kenma! Oh how you wound me! I am not easy" Kuroo gasped with mock indignation.

"Yeah you are" Kenma countered not even raising his golden kitty like eyes from his game.

"I am not" Kuroo ruffled up the bleached hair.

"Anyways…You should probably go chase after your pretty brunette now" Suga interjected.

Kuroo gave him a crooked smile and sighed. "Yep. I'll also be having a little chat with Daichi about your bad behavior today… I got to pay you back somehow."

Suga's smile fell. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would…" Kuroo gave him a devilish smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was standing somewhat away from the other guests in the kitchen area getting a drink when he was joined by none other than Kageyama. Oikawa's number one most hated rival. "Yo" Kageyama said casually in greeting.

"Yeah. Hey" Iwaizumi said back blandly.

"I got a hotel room not too far from here if you want to take a break from the party" Kageyama said casually as he picked up a soda can and twirled it in his hands.

Iwaizumi eyed the room cautiously, but didn't see Oikawa. "Yeah sure. Meet you outside."

"Cool" Kageyama responded and set the can back into the cooler.

Iwaizumi didn't want to make trouble, so when he passed by Sawamura he told them if anyone asked he went for a walk and would be back later. He should probably feel bad that he was occasionally hooking up with Kageyama, but what Oikawa didn't know wouldn't kill him. If it became something serious, he would tell Oikawa then.

* * *

Kuroo walked down the short hallway planning on checking the bedrooms, there was three in total, and the bathroom. He found a very a-dork-able pouting brunette in the room at the end of the hall. Oikawa was sitting on a bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, and cheek resting on knees facing away from the door.

Kuroo sauntered over to the bed and tried to pry Oikawa's arms away from the death grip he had on his legs. Oikawa squeaked and swatted his hands away. "Don't touch me!"

Kuroo sighed and sat down on the bed next to the brooding brunette. "You're mad at me… why exactly?"

"Why? Really? Because you're a man whore" Oikawa pouted and turned his head away.

Kuroo gently grasped Oikawa's chin and turned his face towards him. "Toru… I'm wasn't a virgin when we hooked up last night and I'm pretty sure neither were you. I don't see the issue."

"Hey! Why do you think I wasn't a virgin!? Are you calling me a slut?" Oikawa said scandalized.

Kuroo let out a small exasperated chuckle and wove his fingers into the fluffy brown hair holding Oikawa in place as he leaned closer to the brunette's ear. "Am I wrong?" he whispered suggestively and then followed up with his tongue tracing the shell of the delicate ear.

Oikawa shivered and instinctively tilted his head slightly letting Kuroo have more room to play. "It would have been nice to have been warned that you were bringing me into a den of your past lovers…" Came the petulant reply.

Kuroo gave a couple more nips to the delicate neck before pulling away slightly. He looked into the hurt caramel eyes and smiled gently. "Key word is past… and I would hardly call any of them lovers… well except for Tsukishima, but you already know that." Kuroo grasped the muscular shoulders and eased Oikawa down into a laying position. He caged the slimmer man in with his arms and legs as he dove back in for more neck kissing.

Oikawa let out a tiny moan as Kuroo sucked on the crook of his neck. His fingers wove into the messy black strands pulling Kuroo closer. One leg wrapped haphazardly around Kuroo's god like thigh. "But you've… ugnh… sucked off Akaashi and Bokuto…" Oikawa came back to reality and he pushed Kuroo's delectable mouth away from his neck. "And you just let Bokuto jump all over you… What am I supposed to think?"

Kuroo propped himself up and smiled down at the man below him. "Bokuto and Akaashi are some of my closest friends and the only time I ever gave them blow jobs involved raging teenage hormones and alcohol. Trust me I don't want either of their dicks in any of my holes and they do _not_ want that either."

Oikawa regarded him for a moment and then reached up to trace his fingers against the strong jaw and soft lips. "Will you tell me the story of how it even happened?"

Kuroo chuckled and kissed the elegant nose. "Do you really want to hear this?"

Oikawa nodded eagerly and then chewed on his lower lip. Kuroo's eyes focused on his mouth to watch the action. God did he want access to that wet hot mouth… "Fine, but it's not that interesting. We were drinking one night and Bokuto spilled that he had fantasized about watching another guy suck off Akaashi and like the good inebriated bro that I was, I volunteered. Then Akaashi jumped on the bandwagon of watching. It happened once a long time ago and that's pretty much it."

Oikawa's mouth formed into a little thoughtful pout and he nodded slowly. "Ok. What about that creepy Daisho guy?"

"That was an unfortunate result of a bet gone wrong. I learned never to wager blow jobs when betting ever again."

"Well yes that was a foolish idea. At least you learned your lesson" Oikawa pulled Kuroo down for a passionate kiss. He had pretty much gotten over his pouty spell…it helped that Kuroo was extremely sexy and hovering above him… touching him…

Kuroo hummed his agreement and ravenously plunged his tongue into Oikawa's mouth. He trailed his tongue over the surfaces and pushed it against the roof of Oikawa's mouth playfully. Oikawa moaned into his mouth and arched his hips off the bed pressing against Kuroo. His hands trailed down Kuroo's biceps feeling the flexed muscles. Kuroo dropped his hips and grinded against Oikawa as his manly hand squeezed that fantastic ass…that he wanted so bad…

Oikawa pulled out of the kiss causing Kuroo to focus on nipping lovingly at his neck while his hand continued to squeeze. "…But how does Suga know about all of this? Why is it even a public debate…?" Oikawa asked in a breathy voice.

Kuroo pushed himself up and looked into Oikawa's face again. "It happened at a training camp when Suga found out that Tsukishima and I were dating. He started it as a joke asking how good my snarky mouth was and the prince of salt responded with a shrug and said it was good. Bokuto and his wonderfully big mouth countered saying it was godly. Akaashi agreed. Daisho found out about the debate and put in his opinion and as they say, the rest is history… Now do you want to keep talking about this? Or-" Kuroo smirked roguishly while he plunged his hand between their bodies pressing gently against the front of Oikawa's jeans. "Do you want to do something else?"

Oikawa tilted his head back as a sigh of pleasure escaped his mouth as Kuroo stroked him through his denim. "Definitely something else…" Oikawa pulled Kuroo's mouth back against his neck. "I don't think we can trust Bokuto's and Akaashi's opinions anyways…since they were under the influence…" He added cheekily.

"Oi! What the hell? Are you really questioning my godly blow jobs?" Kuroo bit down on a collarbone in retaliation eliciting a little whine from Oikawa.

"Why don't you prove it to me then?" Oikawa said playfully.

"You're such a little minx Toru… a beautiful little minx" Kuroo said as he trailed his tongue up the pale neck as his fingers started making quick work on Oikawa's pants. He tilted Oikawa's face back towards him, so he could plunder that hot wet mouth as he pulled Oikawa's jeans far enough for his mostly hard dick to spring free. His hand started stroking slowly as he trailed kisses down that beautiful body pushing up a white t-shirt to give him access to the toned chest and abs. He twirled his soft tongue around a nipple causing Oikawa to arch into him with a little whine. As he trailed ever southward leaving a wet burning trail, Oikawa squirmed feverishly.

A low moan escaped his throat when Kuroo finally twirled his tongue around the tip before descending fully onto him. Oikawa's hips raised off the bed as he was consumed with pleasure. He grasped the messy hair frantically as Kuroo took him deep. Down to the base before pulling back up and flicking his tongue of the tip sucking tightly. He repeated the action over and over again. Occasionally throwing in nonsensical patterns with his tongue. Occasionally throwing a hand into the mix. Eventually adding a prodding finger that didn't quite enter. Oikawa's mind was quickly becoming lost and clouded as he moaned quietly and writhed against the soft quilt.

"Ah Tetsu-chan~…I'm close… ungh…" Oikawa broke off with a low groan as his muscles clenched and released.

Kuroo worked him through it all and swallowed expertly. He released the softening flesh leaving on last kiss on it before shimmying back up the toned body. He kissed the jaw of the still panting man. "So how'd I do? _Godly_ enough for you?" Kuroo asked with a shit eating grin.

"Oh _god_ yes" Oikawa answered with a pleasant sigh and a lazy kiss against that godly mouth tasting his own flavor.

Kuroo kissed him back just as lazily and then gave him a sly smile. "So… feel like returning the favor?" he said suggestively waggling his eyebrows and rubbing his extremely hard dick against Oikawa's thigh.

Oikawa's eyes sparkled merrily. "Of course Tetsu-chan~" he said cheerfully as he pulled Kuroo back down for a kiss. He pulled his pants back up over his hips and started on the other man's pants.

"There you are Kuroo-san. For the record my home is not a brothel."

Kuroo groaned and pushed himself up to look at the pretty posh man with folded arms and a barely noticeable judging glare. Bokuto gave him an apologetic smile. "Akaashi don't be like that. Give us like…uh…10 more minutes and then I'm all yours again."

"No. Fix your clothing and get back to the party."

"Come on sweetie pie I'm hard… please…for me?" Kuroo pleaded with his best charming smile.

Akaashi gave Kuroo a pointed look and then turned his grayish eyes onto Oikawa who literally felt a shiver run up his spine. "Oikawa-san are you hard like this moron?" Oikawa shook his head no too afraid to speak under the disapproving look. He felt like a teenager being caught by his parents all over again. "Good. Then please join me back with the other guests. We're about to break out the cake. Kuroo-san once you've calmed down, you can join the party again. Bokuto-san if you want to get off tonight, make sure Kuroo does not."

"Ah…sorry Tetsu-chan… your friend is terrifying" Oikawa gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before scampering off the bed to join the shorter slimmer pretty man with black fluffy hair fixing his clothes as he went. "I'll make it up to you later. Promise."

Kuroo watched the two pretty setters leave the room before flopping back with a disgruntled groan.

"Sorry Ku-bro. I got my orders you know…and I want to get laid tonight…It's my birthday after all" Bokuto said guiltily.

"Akaashi is such a vengeful angel sometimes…" Kuroo said with cynical humor.

"But still he's such a pretty angel…" Brokuto replied wistfully.

"True dat…" Kuroo mumbled before sitting up.

"Really though why'd you take the risk of Akaashi's wrath? You know he doesn't like people ruining his plans… and his guests getting it on in a bedroom is definitely not in his plans…" Bokuto gave his friend a curious look.

"Because Bokuto I had to keep my godly blow job reputation and have you seen Oikawa? He's fucking beautiful…" Kuroo groaned before flopping back on the bed. "God I'm so hard… Sometimes I hate Akaashi…He's so evil…"

"Oi! Don't say that about my man! I will fight you bro to defend my pretty angel" Bokuto cried valiantly and raised his fists into a fighting stance.

Kuroo broke out in laughter which cause Bokuto to laugh as well. The birthday boy eventually doubled over clutching his sides that were starting to get painful. "Fuck Ku-bro Akaashi is going to punish you for a while on this" he said between chuckles. "You'll be lucky if he lets you have any cake."

"Cake would just ruin my beautiful figure anyways…" Kuroo said in between his own chuckles.

"But its chocolate with caramel and whip cream and candy" Bokuto said seriously with wide golden eyes. "Actually I think Akaashi said it was called 'better than sex' cake. If he doesn't let you have any, it's like you're missing out on getting some action like twice!"" Bokuto grinned widely.

"He'd do it too, the sadistic little angel…" Kuroo said in a defeated voice which only caused another fit of manly giggles. "Let's go birthday boy. I'd prefer not to get even farther on Akaashi's bad side."

* * *

Oikawa followed the terrifying posh man back out into the living area where the other partiers were still hanging out. He noticed that some were getting pretty loud and when he spotted the beer cans he realized why. He was a genius after all and could put two and two together.

"Kuroo can be an idiot sometimes, but he's a really good guy" Akaashi said back to his monotone voice. "Do you drink Oikawa-san?"

"Uh yeah" Oikawa responded and then took the offered can from the posh rich kid. He scanned the room for Iwaizumi and then frowned when he didn't see his best friend in the whole entire world. "Hey have you seen my friend Iwaizumi?"

Akaashi looked at him and then looked around the room. He shrugged and shook his head before strolling off. Oikawa meandered over to the only other people he knew and relatively got along with. "Hey have either of you seen Iwaizumi?"

"Ah… he said he was going for a walk and would be back later" Sawamura said with a shrug.

"Oh. Ok." Oikawa's pretty little mouth formed into a thoughtful pout and he pulled out his phone firing off a quick text to his Iwa-chan asking if he was alright.

"Oikawa I'm sorry about earlier" Suga spoke up once he pocketed his phone again.

"Oh don't mind…" Oikawa waived his hand dismissively. "For the record I'm on the godly side."

Suga grinned widely and smacked his arm in comradery. With the hand that wasn't holding a beer can…"Man now I'm curious to get this godly head" he said with a cheerful giggle.

"SUGA!" Sawamura cried out with shock. When a couple of people turned their way to look, his tan cheeks turned rosy.

Suga turned his devilish smile on Sawamura and pulled him closer by the front of his shirt. "Don't worry Diachi… you're blow jobs are pretty godly too…" he purred wickedly and kissed the still gaping tan brunette.

Oikawa laughed awkwardly and started to scoot away from the two men kissing.

"Hey has anyone seen Bakayama?" Hinata piped up loudly. His fair complexion tinted red probably from the alcohol he had been partaking in.

Oikawa glanced around and frowned when he realized that his obnoxious kohai was nowhere to be found. While he was contemplating this new piece of information, he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

 **Iwa-chan – I'm fine. Be back soon.**

Oikawa frowned again…now he was a smarty pants and this just seemed too fishy… No Iwa-chan and no Kageyama… He typed out a reply. In a moment his phone buzzed again.

 **Iwa-chan – I'm out for a walk… why are you asking if Kageyama is with me?**

Oikawa's frowny mouth frowned even further as he clutched his phone tightly. He knows his Iwa-chan. If Kageyama wasn't with him, he would have just said so. What the hell was his best friend up too? Someone was in for an interrogation tonight… A long painful interrogation...


	9. Under the Spell

"Shit. He knows…" Iwaizumi grumbled as he pulled his sweatshirt back on over his manly muscular arms.

Kageyama did a little jump hop pulling his pants over his hips. "So. It's not like he wouldn't have known eventually." Kageyama shrugged and then narrowed his eyes on the tan well-endowed man. "Unless you planned to keep me your dirty little secret forever."

"Uh…" Iwaizumi averted his gaze from those sharp deep blue eyes. He scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well-"

"You're such an asshole" Kageyama cut him off. "Get out of my hotel room." The slimmer teen pushed the other man out of the room and shut the door with a huff and stormed off down the hallway.

"Hey! Wait Kageyama" Iwaizumi called after his forbidden fruit. His eyes training for a second on how those jeans hugged that tight ass. "It's not like that. Oikawa is just a fucking drama queen… and I didn't want to cause any trouble…"

"Well if I'm _so much_ trouble for you, then maybe we shouldn't bother fucking anymore" Kageyama practically growled and walked faster.

 _Shit._ "It's not like that. Hey wait up and calm down" Iwaizumi grasped the other man's arm pulling him to a stop.

Kageyama avoided eye contact and chewed on his lip. "Is this just some pointless fling to you? Do you not want this to be more?" Kageyama finally turned his gaze back on Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi could feel his cheeks taking on a rapidly increasing heat as he looked back into those beautiful sapphire gem eyes framed by long black eyelashes. His heart started beating uncontrollably and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Do you want this to be more?"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and made a sarcastic grunt. "You're such an idiot…" He grasped the front of Iwaizumi's shirt and pulled him in for a heated kiss. Iwaizumi plunged his manly fingers into the silky soft strands of black hair pulling that delectable mouth closer. After a moment Kageyama pulled back a fraction. "Yes. You idiot yes. I want you to be my boyfriend."

Iwaizumi swallowed again. "O-ok…" he responded in a tiny voice (that was still manly).

"Ok what? Are we a couple now?" Kageyama pulled back and put his hands on his hips.

"Uh…yeah?" Iwaizumi said stupidly.

"You're hopeless… Let's go before more people note our absence." Kageyama grasped Iwaizumi's hand and pulled him down the street. Iwaizumi followed obediently and he couldn't help but think he really had a problem with letting crazy overly dramatic setters run his life.

* * *

Oikawa was still glaring at his phone when a pair of buff arms wrapped around his waist. Kuroo rested his chin on the shorter man's shoulder and looked at the phone. "What's up beautiful?" he purred against the pale neck. He pressed a step closer tightening his grip. A moment later he realized it that it was probably a bad idea. It was quite hard being this close to the object of his desires, but man did he want to hold Oikawa this close forever.

"I'm going to kill Tobio-chan and beat the shit out of Iwa-chan" Oikawa said darkly.

Kuroo blinked a couple of times and then took a step back turning Oikawa around to face him. He stared into the heated narrowed eyes. "Woah… what caused all this?"

"They went off gallivanting together. Which is _not_ allowed. Iwa-chan should know better…" Oikawa said grouchily and pouted.

Kuroo smiled at his pouty man and grasped his chin before pulling him up for a quick kiss. He just couldn't help it. Those pouty lips were just too tempting.

Oikawa squawked elegantly and pulled away. "Don't try to distract me from murderous plans Tetsu-chan."

"God. You're adorable…" Kuroo murmured before kissing that pouty mouth again. He would never get sick of tasting this man. A little moan escaped his mouth.

"Kuroo-san please keep this PG" Akaashi scolded as he walked by.

Kuroo grunted with disappointment and released the tight hold he had on his own little piece of heaven. "I need a beer… Try not to murder anyone until I get back…" Kuroo needed a distraction. He was definitely too horny right now no thanks to the tyrant that was Akaashi. He couldn't wait to get home tonight, so he could pound into that out of this world ass.

Oikawa sat down on the sofa with an angry huff. The beer in his hand barely touched. He set it down on an end table and folded his arms across his chest.

"OIKAWA!" Suga called out cheerfully and plopped down next to him with a giggle. "I'm so happy we're friends now!"

Oikawa looked at the overly cheerful drunk and blinked. _Friends?_ With a crow… No. Well Mr. Refreshing wasn't the worst crow… That spot belonged exclusively to Tobio-chan. That damn little upstart… His mouth formed into a wicked little smile as he contemplated what he would do to his precious little kohai when he came back…

"Suga. You're not trying to steal my man are you?" Kuroo said amusedly staring at the grinning man and his pouty hot piece of ass.

"Nope!" Suga said pleasantly and then scooted over patting the spot he was previously occupying. Sawamura watched his angelic man closely ready to jump in if Suga got too friendly with these other men. Especially after his whole wanting Kuroo to give him head remark. That was not happening. Over his dead body would anybody else have the honor of having that man's dick in their mouth.

Kuroo plopped down and spread out his legs comfortably as he wrapped one arm around Oikawa's shoulders.

* * *

Akaashi stood in the kitchen watching this rapidly incoming train wreck of a party. How the hell did Bokuto convince him to allow alcohol tonight? He couldn't quite get after Kuroo anymore as more and more people were becoming handsy… Well he could. He liked giving that particular man a hard time. He shrugged and gave up grabbing a beer for himself. He took a couple of swigs. If you can't beat em, join em. With a quick little flick of the lighter he lit the candles and brought the cake out to the main table. Bokuto's eyes sparkled delightedly as everyone broke out into an off-key rendition of happy birthday.

It was at this time that Iwaizumi and Kageyama snuck back in. Iwaizumi tried to pull his hand away, but Kageyama tightened his grip and gave him a pouty glare. He was not going to let Iwaizumi pretend that they were nothing to each other… not anymore. Iwaizumi gave up and frowned. This was going to get messy…

Yep. There were those narrowed caramel eyes looking at them. Roaming over to where Kageyama still had a firm grip on his now increasingly sweaty palm. _Fuck._ Iwaizumi could feel a shiver running up his spine and the little hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Oikawa sauntered over to them gracefully with a charming little smile on his face that most definitely did not reach his eyes. "Iwa-chan! Tobio-chan! How nice of you to join us again. Did you two have fun on your _walk_?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking Oikawa-san" Kageyama nodded pleasantly.

"Where did you go for your little walk?" Oikawa continued.

"My hotel room" Kageyama said indifferently and Iwaizumi choked on his own spit.

Oikawa took a deep breath in through his nose and was about to say something when an arm encircled his waist startling him.

"You two are just in time for cake" Kuroo said pleasantly. He had been watching the exchange and he had felt bad for the terrified Iwaizumi. Also, in all honesty he thought it was about time the man got laid. Plus they made such a cute little grumpy brooding couple. It was adorable.

Iwaizumi had never been more grateful for the messy haired man than he was at this moment. Kuroo was his savior. He owed him big for momentarily distracting Oikawa from his vengeful wrath.

"Oh right. Thanks Kuroo" Kageyama said as he walked away pulling Iwaizumi with him.

"Tetsu-chan! Why did you interrupt me from murdering Tobio-chan?" Oikawa whined.

"Because my lovely, they look happy together. Don't you want Iwaizumi to be happy? Or do you want him to live alone miserable the rest of his life? You know he's so grumpy not many people would put up with him" Kuroo said as he fully pulled the slimmer man into a hug kissing the shell of his ear gently.

Oikawa thought about it for a moment… His mouth formed into a thoughtful little pout. Oikawa supposed Kuroo was right. Iwaizumi was so grumpy he never had a boyfriend…or girlfriend… or really any friends outside of his delightfully wonderful self. It was Tobio-chan though! That was just disgusting and wrong and forbidden… How could Iwaizumi fall for such a moron? It was unfathomable.

"Why don't you quit worrying about Iwaizumi for tonight and start worrying about this…" Kuroo said suggestively and pulled his hand down to feel the front of the dark jeans. Oikawa's eyes grew comically large as he felt the unmistakable bulge in Kuroo's pants. "I'm getting a little jealous of your attention to other men…" Kuroo breathed into his ear and Oikawa shivered and his hand closed instinctively. Kuroo groaned into his ear and pressed farther into that wonderful hand… God was he horny…

"Hey are you two going to go get cake? It's like gwah good" Hinata bounced up happily to them completely ignorant that he was interrupting a kind of impromptu hand job.

Oikawa squeaked and stepped away and Kuroo groaned. "Y-yeah…uh… cake…" Oikawa mumbled as his cheeks tinted a rosy color. He walked away quickly.

Kuroo gave the short orange haired grinning boy a frustrated glance and walked away towards Kenma. When he found his best friend he slung an arm around the thin shoulders and whispered in a low voice. "I don't suppose you would consider not giving Hinata any action tonight?"

Kenma glanced up briefly with his large golden eyes before focusing back on his large piece of cake. "Just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean the rest of the world needs to suffer…" he mumbled as he put another piece of cake into his mouth.

"But we're bros Kenma! Hinata ruined my moment!"

"So you want me to punish Hinata and myself because you weren't able to get a hand job in crowded room…? The answer is no Kuroo. Now go get cake and leave me alone." Kenma proceeded to ignore the whine from his tall best friend and continued eating his cake. A wicked little smile graced his mouth when Kuroo walked away.

With nothing better to do at the moment, Kuroo went and got a piece of cake. Akaashi's mouth formed into what could be considered as a tiny devious smile. He had noticed the moment that Kuroo and Oikawa had been having and sent Hinata over to tell them about the cake… He handed Kuroo a plate of cake and walked over to sit next to his birthday owl to eat his own.

Kuroo did let out a little groan as he bit into the cake. It was fucking delicious. The caramel, the chocolate, the whip cream and candy bits. As he ate and watched his beautiful man talking pleasantly with Hinata, his mind started to wander. He wondered if Oikawa would let him cover his pale toned chest with caramel, chocolate and whip cream…so he could lick it off those sexy pecks… and fuck, he was so horny… he groaned and finished his cake quickly and walked over to his beautiful brunette.

"We need to leave now" he said quietly with a hint of urgency. Oikawa looked at him with large eyes and Kuroo groaned internally again. So adorable...

"O-ok" Oikawa stammered and blushed from the heated look he was receiving.

They recovered Iwaizumi from Kageyama's grasp and hopped on the next train. Kuroo couldn't quite seem to keep his hands to himself. Oikawa was blushing furiously. Iwaizumi was avoiding looking and trying hard not to gag…maybe he should have just asked to stay with Kageyama tonight. He needed to get those headphones on the moment he got into their apartment. Which is what he did when they walked through the door. Well he walked. Oikawa stumbled as Kuroo grasped at him urgently pushing him towards his bedroom.

They had barely shut the bedroom door when Kuroo was pressing him into it firmly. His hot tongue trailed against the pale neck causing goosebumps to explode across Oikawa's body. Kuroo's hands pulled off the button up shirt and threw it to the ground. He bit down on the sensitive area under Oikawa's ears causing both men to let out a groan. Oikawa from the feeling of that hot mouth and firm teeth. Kuroo from Oikawa's hips grinding against him.

He pulled back for just enough room to pull the white t-shirt off throwing it to the floor. It was followed closely by his gray one. He then pulled their chests together. Muscle touched muscle and he plunged his tongue into Oikawa's waiting mouth. Oikawa twined his fingers into the messy hair and tugged lightly. Kuroo groaned and he absorbed the noise with his mouth. He playfully moved his tongue around Kuroo's mouth retreating the moment Kuroo's tongue tried to engage his. Kuroo growled and grasped that hot ass firmly and pulled Oikawa's hips closer to him to the point it was almost painful as their respective erections rubbed against each other.

Kuroo broke mouth contact. "Fuck…Toru…I want you so bad…" Kuroo purred against his neck as he placed little kisses on it.

"Aw~ Tetsu-chan~ so romantic… You can have me… anyway you want…" Oikawa said sweetly as he let his nails run gently down Kuroo's exposed back.

Kuroo growled and quickly undid Oikawa's pants pushing them down frantically. Oikawa giggled as the cold air hit his exposed body. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side as he started on Kuroo's own jeans. When they were both completely naked, Kuroo pressed firmly against him with a moan. He then grasped Oikawa's hips and lifted him into the air. Oikawa squeaked adorably and wrapped his arms and legs around the slightly broader male.

Kuroo carried him to the bed a little awkwardly before tossing him onto it. Oikawa bounced once and that was it because Kuroo was already on top of him devouring anything within his mouth's reach. Rocking against him. Touching him. Tweaking a nipple here. Squeezing an ass there. Oikawa was assaulted with sensations and moaned arching into those wonderful touches.

"Suck" Kuroo said as he gently shoved fingers into Oikawa's hot wet mouth that smiled for a moment before doing what he was told. Kuroo panted lightly and squeezed a firm ass cheek. Once the fingers were coated enough, he slowly pressed one in. Tight. So tight. "Relax Toru…" he whispered against a rapidly rising and falling chest. He started to kiss gently and trail his tongue against the smooth skin.

He smiled against the chest when Oikawa's hips bucked off the bed and a pleasurable little scream tore from his throat. Kuroo continued to hit the spot over and over again that caused that particular reaction. Oikawa pressed against his hand trying to get it to go deeper. "Tet..ah…Tetsu-ch… please…" Oikawa's broken pleas fell out of his mouth.

"Please what Toru?" Kuroo said in a breathless amused voice. He sat up and placed kisses over the slightly sweaty forehead and flushed cheeks.

"Fuck me Tetsu…" Oikawa moaned as Kuroo pressed his fingers back in.

"Since you asked so nicely beautiful" Kuroo left one more kiss on his flushed cheek and then flipped Oikawa over, so that perfect ass was raised in the air… Just for him… He smacked it lightly and Oikawa squeaked in surprise. "Wait here a moment…" Kuroo shifted to the drawer of the nightstand coming back with the necessary items. He gave another smack before grasping those firm ass cheeks and spreading them… He let out a pleased groan as he passed through the first resistance. Oikawa clung to the sheet desperately. Kuroo rubbed soothing patterns on those slim hips and that dipped lower back. He placed kisses along the curved spine and slightly sweaty neck. "Ready…?"

"Y-yeah…" Oikawa mumbled into the mattress.

Kuroo groaned as he slowly pulled out and then pressed back in. It didn't take long for his pent up tension to explode and he was slamming back into the tight place hard and fast. Oikawa couldn't even stop the sounds coming from him even if he wanted to. He was being fucked into the mattress and loved every second of it. Didn't matter if he wouldn't be able to walk after it. Electricity was ripping through his nerves and everything felt like it was on fire… Kuroo released his bruising grip with one hand and reached around to stroke in time with his thrusts. Oikawa screamed with pleasure and he felt Kuroo get even harder in him… Everything seemed to explode at once with a loud moan and a low grunt. Kuroo flopped down on the bed pulling Oikawa down with and against his heaving chest.

"You're so beautiful Toru…Say you'll be mine. Just mine…" Kuroo said between gasps of air.

"Of course Tetsu-chan~ I'm yours… Are you mine?" Oikawa turned around so he could stare at the crooked smile and shut eyes.

"Yeah…I'm so completely yours… You've got me under your spell Toru…"

Oikawa smiled widely and his eyes twinkled happily. He snuggled up against the muscular chest. His hip touched the wet spot on the sheet and he cringed and felt a disgusted shiver assault him… Next time they should really lay something down to protect the cotton sheets…


End file.
